Vampiress
by Jamester7
Summary: When Clare comes to degrassi she hides a secret. That she is a vampire. Her and her brothers meet more vampires at the school even a certain Eli Goldsworthy.
1. prologue

Hi my name is Clare Edwards and i am 15 years old. I have 2 brothers named Noah and Bryson. Bryson is the oldest, then it's Noah, then it's me. Bryson is 17 and Noah is 16. We are different because we are vampires. Me, Bryson, and Noah where all born vampires. Bryson in 1733, Noah in 1796, and me in 1824.  
We where born in Romania and we came here to Toranto. We left because there was an incident with my brother Noah and it turned into a blood bath. Me and Bryson can control the smell of blood but not Noah but he is learning. We all have powers. Mine is to read minds and to control emotions, Bryson's is to heal any broken bone and Noah is that he can see the futur. Noah is the fastest, then me, then Bryson. Bryson is the strongest, then Noah, then me. Any way we just came to degrassi and we can possibly pass as humans. I'm wearing a black and white mid- thigh dress with black flats. I just got done putting my books inside my locker. When i turned around i bumped into a hard chest and me an him feel.

"I'm so sorry i didn't see you there" i said trying to make it less wierd.  
"No it's my fault i didn't see a beautiful girl walking" he replied with a smirk. I blushed.  
"I'm Clare Edwards i'm new" i replied holding my hand out for him to take it.  
"Eli Goldsworthy" replied Eli with a smirk and shaking my hand.

With that we got up and when i was about to leave he grabed my wrist lightly and turned me to face him.

"I can show you to your next class if you want it's no problem" said Eli looking at me.  
"Yea sure i have Coach Armstrong for math" i replied with a smile.  
"Cool my class is right next store to that class" replied Eli with a smirk.

With that we started walking and i read his mind. 'Wow this girl has beautiful blue eyes. I could get lost in them'. I smiled to myself and continued to read his mind 'I wonder if she is a vampire. Her skin seems cold and pale'. Oh god he can't think that. Great just great Clare freak out the first kid you meet at a new school. When i got done thinking that Eli laughed at me. I got confused but shook it off. When me and Eli where walking down the hall guys would whistle at me and some of them had girlfriends and they would hit them telling them to pay attention. When we arrived at a class he turned to me.

"Well this is your class good luck" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smile.  
"So i will see you after class. That is if you want me to show you where your classes are i will be cool with that" replied Eli looking nervous that's when i read his mind again.

'Oh god now she can tell i like her. Just look at her she has curves in all the right places, has a beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, and she is so god damn hot'. I blushed when i read that.

"Yea i would love for you to show me to my classes" i replied with my beautiful smile.  
"Great i will see you after class then" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay bye" i replied with a smile.  
"Bye" replied Eli.

With that we went are seprate ways.

Authors note: This is just a prologue. Me and Claudia Montague are writing this story. The next chapter she is writing. Check out her fanfiction storys there fantastic. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sweet, crimson liquid.

I sat in English that day, contemplating the idea that this guy somehow knew I was...the way I am. My classes dragged on. I was never the type to care much about school. I just figured that if I was going to live an eternity, I would eventually be learning all there is to know anyway.  
As soon as the last bell rang, I darted out the front doors and into the parking lot, hopping into my SUV and driving off of school grounds.  
I reached my hand down to click one of the knobs that turned on my radio and immediately started humming to the sweet, melodic sounds of Beethoven's fifth.  
Realizing where I was, I pulled over the car and forced the door open.  
It was time to hunt.  
No thinking.  
No logic.  
Just sweet, crimson liquid rushing down my throat in warm, joyous, gulps. I closed my eyes and reached out with my senses, easily finding a deer about a mile south. I crouched for a moment...then leaped into a sprint. I could feel the wind rushing past me, the leaves caressing my cheeks. Within seconds, the deer was in range, I pounced...and stopped in mid-leap. I had noticed a dark figure hunched over the animal, it's mouth latched onto the deer's neck.  
"Um, excuse me, that was mine!" I yelped, annoyed.  
The figure pulled itself up to it's full height and looked at me. Then I recognized him.

Eli.

Blood was dripping down his chin and onto the forest floor.  
Oh, crap. I thought.  
He smirked,  
"I thought so."  
I tilted my head,  
"You thought what?"  
"I knew you were a vamp too. You seem so..." he paused, "bloodthirsty."  
I grinned,  
"You stole my deer."  
he laughed,  
"You interrupted my dinner."  
he thought for a moment,  
"You can have it if you want."  
I shook my head,  
"You got it first, fair and square."  
He laughed again, the deep chuckle ringing pleasantly in my ears.  
"We'll share."  
I felt my fangs slip from my gums,  
hungry as ever.  
I brushed past him, knelt to the ground, and let my fangs slit through the rough skin. Warm, tasty blood rushed into my mouth, swishing down my throat as I sucked greedily. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Read your mind.

When I was done "eating" I looked up and saw Eli just finished as well.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.  
"I read your mind." he replied with a smirk.  
"You can too?" I asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, my power is to read minds. What's yours?" asked Eli wiping off the blood.  
"Read minds and change people emotions." I replied, brushing past him.  
"Wow, two powers." said Eli, following me.  
"Yup...I heard you say I was beautiful." I replied with a smirk, knowing I got him.  
"You heard that?" Eli asked. I could feel he was nervous.  
"Yup. every word since I bumped into you." I replied, running.

I ran as fast as I could to my car. When I looked behind me I saw Eli running after me. Damn, he is fast for a vampire! I finally reached my car when Eli grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Eli with a smirk, holding me in place.  
"Home." I replied with a smile.  
"Well, who said you could run?" asked Eli pushing me against my car.  
"I did just now." I replied.  
"Do you know this dress shows too much leg, and someone could take advantage of you." said Eli with a smirk.  
"Someone like you?" I asked "Maybe..." said Eli.  
"You're so full of yourself" I said with a little laugh.  
"Yes I am." replied a smug Eli.  
"I have to go." I said, trying to leave...but Eli wasn't having that.  
"Do you want to my friend?" asked Eli.  
"Who?" I asked confused.  
"Adam Torres." said Eli.  
"Uhh, yea, sure." I replied.

Eli took out his cell and dialed a number. Probably Adam. Eli was on the phone for a couple minutes before he hung up.

"He said he will meet us at the Dot." said Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay, what's that?" I asked, confused.  
"Its like a coffee shop. I'll give you directions" said Eli.  
"Okay." I said, trying to get loose.

Eli started leaning in towards my lips but stopped.

"Who's going to drive? Me or you? " asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Me, you ass" I said, getting out of his grip and walking to the drivers side.

Eli and I got in the car and were off to the dot. He gave me directions and by no time we were there.

"We're here." said Eli.  
"I can see that." I replied parking my car.

Me and Eli walked in and Eli walked over to a boy. I followed. They did a hand shake, then the boy looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Adam Torres and you are?" said Adam, holding his hand out. Which I gladly took.  
"Clare Edwards. I'm new here." I replied with a smile. Adam gestured me to come closer to him and Eli.  
"Are you a vampire?" asked Adam.  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a small smile.  
"No, I can tell by your skin. Oh, I'm one too!" said Adam with a smile.  
"Prove it." I said.

With that Adam pulled me closer and showed me his fangs and then put them away.

"Is that proof enough?" said Adam with a smile.  
"Yup." I said returning the smile.  
"Now, it's your turn to prove I.t" said Adam.

I showed him my fangs to and then made them disappear.

"Okay, let's sit down" said Adam gesturing us to his table. Eli and Adam sat next to each other and I sat across from them.  
"So, where did you move from?" asked Eli.  
"Romania." I replied, looking at their faces.  
"Wow, why did you leave?" asked Adam.  
"Just a problem, I guess." I said.  
"Oh." said Eli.  
"So, how many vampires are at school?...or is it just us?" I asked.  
"Well, there are four, but counting you, me and Eli, that's seven." said Adam with a smile.

"Nine actually" I said looking at there confused faces.  
"No, seven." said Eli.  
"No, nine, counting my two brothers." I replied with a smile.  
"Wait, you have brothers that go here?" Adam asked.  
"Yup. Bryson and Noah." I replied.  
"Wow, what grade are they in?" asked Eli.  
"Bryson is in twelfth and Noah eleventh" I replied.  
"Cool, what grade you in?" asked Adam.  
"Tenth." I said.  
"Cool, me too" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Yea, so what year where you guys born in" I asked with a smile.  
"1793." said Eli with a smirk.  
"And you?" I asked Adam.  
"1822." said Adam. "Okay, Clare what year were you and your brothers born in?" asked Eli with another smirk.

"Bryson; 1733, Noah; 1796, and me...1824." I replied.  
"Damn, Bryson is old!" said Adam with a laugh.

Me, Eli, and Adam sat there having a good time, laughing and talking. When it hit 9:00 I said my good byes and left. I was driving when I started to get hungry. I stopped the car in the middle of no where and got out. I closed my eyes and sensed a deer. I leaped and ran to it. When I got there, I saw it and attacked it. I put my fangs into it's neck and sucked until the blood was gone.  
When it was, I got up and wiped the blood off. I was about to run and leave when I heard noises.

"Hello..." I said, a little scared.  
"Hi." said a boy with brown spiked hair.  
"What are you doing here?" i asked.  
"We could say the same." said a girl with brown curled long hair and a guy with black hair.  
"You know, just walking." I said with a small smile.  
"Well, we're hungry and we just found our next meal." said the brown spiked hair kid.  
"Wait, you're vampires too?" I asked, confused.  
"Why are you asking" said the girl.  
"I don't know just asking" I said, a little relieved but scared still.  
"Yes, we are." said the kid with black hair.  
"Now that you know that, we can't have you go telling people. Now can we?" said the girl.

"Why would I tell on you?" I asked, confused.  
"Well, all humans we ate were going to...but we had to take care of them." said the boy with black hair.

They walked closer to me and I backed up until I hit my back on a tree.

"Guys you can't kill me!" i said.  
"Why not?" said the girl. They walked in front of me with their fangs out.  
"Cause I'm a vampire too." I said, trying to live.  
"Prove it." said the kid with brown spiked hair.

I showed them my fangs.

"Oh. Well, then I'm Bianca, this is Owen, and Fitz" said Bianca.  
"Clare." I said keeping it short.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Clare. Are you new?" asked Owen.  
"Yeah, just transferred to Degrassi today." i said.  
"We go there too." said Fitz.  
"Cool, well, I got to go" I said trying to walk away but Fitz stopped me.  
"Where are you going?" asked Fitz.  
"Home." I said, trying to get out of his grip.  
"No. Now I say you and I have some fun. What do you say?" asked Fitz with a smile.  
"Um, no thanks" i said with a smile.  
"What?" said Fitz, then he back-handed me in the face and I screamed.  
"What was that for?" I asked, on the verge of tears.  
"For saying no." replied Fitz getting in my face.

Just then someone threw him away from me. Then someone else came got Owen and Bianca and threw them all at a tree. When I looked up, I was surprised. I got up and hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, we were walking home and we heard someone scream and we sensed that it was you." said Adam with a smile.  
"Thanks, they really scared me." i replied.  
"Yeah, then we found your car." said Eli with a smirk.

I was about to reply.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" I shouted. They turned around and we got into a fight. Eli vs.  
Fitz, Adam vs. Owen, and me vs. Bianca.

We where fighting each other when Owen and Fitz traded people then Fitz and Bianca. That means Fitz was against me.

"Owen, Bianca, hold them!" said Fitz, grabbing me.  
"Let go!" said Adam, trying to get away from Bianca.  
"No, you are going to watch me screw miss Clare over here." said Fitz backing me up against a tree.  
"No, stop!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of his tight grip.  
"Nope, no one is here to save you now." said Fitz. With that, he started sliding his hand up my leg and I kept trying to get out of his tight grip.

Just then he got interrupted again when someone came and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground and started punching him. Fitz fought back and got the person off of him, hitting him in the jaw then someone else came and started punching him. It was two against one. They were winning. When they were done they looked at Owen, Bianca, Eli, and Adam who where scared then they looked at Fitz.

"If we see any of you near her again, you will be meat on a stick, got it?" said the one boy...he sounded familiar. "It's not over." said Fitz.  
"It's been over since the moment you touched her!" Bryson replied with venom.  
"Bianca, Owen, lets go." said Fitz.

Bianca and Owen threw Adam and Eli into a tree and walked away with Fitz. When they where out of sight, I walked over to Adam and Eli and helped them up.

"Before we touch you, explain why you are here" asked Bryson.  
"They came the first time when Fitz tried this but Bianca and Owen grabbed them.  
That's when you came." I said trying to calm my brothers down.  
"So, you tried to protect her?" asked Noah, looking at Bryson.  
"Yes." said Eli and Adam quickly. I could tell they were scared.  
"Good, then we won't have to kill you then." said Bryson with a smile. Eli and Adam sighed with relief.  
"Eli and Adam meet my older brothers, Noah and Bryson" I said, pointing to them.

"So, these are your brothers. No wonder they where like, really protective."  
said Adam with a smile.  
"Yes, we are. We would do anything to make sure our baby sister is safe." said Noah giving me a side hug.  
"How did you guys find me?" I asked Bryson and Noah.  
"Well, Noah had a vision of that creep trying to have sex with you, and we went into big brother mode." said Bryson with a smile.  
"Yeah, then when we got here. We saw your car and ran here." said Noah.  
"Well, thanks to all of you" I said, looking at Noah, Bryson, Eli, and Adam.  
"You're welcome." they all replied.

With that I took off running.

Eli's POV:

When Clare took off running, Adam and I were about to run after her, but Noah stopped me from doing so.

"You like Clare, don't you." asked Noah. Damn!, how did he know?  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked giving a little smile.  
"Yeah, it is." said Bryson.  
"Well, anyway, Eli, we watched are sister get hurt before so if you ever date her and hurt her we will rip your god damn head off your body. Clear?" Noah asked in a serious tone.  
"Crystal clear." I said, feeling a little scared.  
"Good. let's go." said Bryson, about to run.  
"Wait, didn't you say vision?" asked Adam.  
"Yeah, my power is to see the future and Bryson can heal any broken bone" said Noah with a smile.  
"Lucky." muttered Adam.

With that, Noah and Bryson took off running and me and Adam followed. Noah was fast for a vampire. We kept running until we saw Clare by her car waiting.

"Well, it took you long enough" said Clare with a smile.  
"Well we had to talk to Adam and Eli." said Bryson.  
"Oh god, did they scare you?" asked Clare.  
"Well, not me but Eli looked like he was scared shit less." said Adam with a laugh. I hit him in the arm and he stopped.  
"Noah, Bryson thanks for scarring my friends." said Clare sarcastically, looking at Noah and Bryson.

"We weren't that mean." mumbled Bryson.  
"Uh-huh. get in the car." growled Clare.

We all got in the car when Clare broke the silence.

"So Adam, Eli, where do you guys live?" asked Clare. Me and Adam told her our addresses.  
"But you can drop me off at Adam's." I replied.  
"Why?" asked Clare confused.  
"We're gonna have a sleep over." I said in my girl voice.  
"When he says sleep over, he means playing video games all night." said Adam with a smile.  
"Makes sense." said Clare.

We continued to drive until Clare stopped outside Adam's house.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at school." said Clare with a smile.  
"Thanks...and yes, you will." said Adam getting out.  
"Thanks and see you tomorrow." I said following Adam.

Clare, Noah, and Bryson left and we went inside to play video games.

Authors note: the next chapter will be written by Claudia Montague. She is Friggin' awesome. ENJOY! 


	4. Chapter 3

CLARE's POV:

It hurt to think what would've happened if Bryson and Noah had come any later than they did. Fitz would have...ugh. I hated thinking about it. I knew I owed my brothers something. I owed Eli and Adam too. This sucked for me. I hate owing people things, especially my brothers.

They had without a doubt, Threatened Eli in the woods today. Typical big brothers. When we got home, I could feel the smugness radiating off of them.  
"You know, he is a vampire. It's not like I would be in any danger of being discovered, so, what's the big deal?" I asked, my tone rising ever so slightly.

"The fact that he's a vampire makes it even worse. It means he has the ability to hurt you. Just looking out for our baby sister." Noah pointed out, his gray eyes trained on my face. I rolled my eyes,  
"You don't have to constantly worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
Bryson sadly shook his head,  
"Yeah, we saw that today." I narrowed my eyes,  
"Hey, there were three of them and one of me! I would have kicked their ass if there had been-"  
"I'm so sure. Why don't you just thank us and get it over with?" Noah snapped. My brothers had never talked to me like this. It scared me.  
My eyes started to water,  
"OK. Thank you." I sniveled. I immediately caught the remorse in my brother's eyes.  
"...I'm sorry, Clare. You know we love you, we just don't want you hurt like you would have been if..." Bryson said, hesitating before holding his arms out for a hug.  
I walked into his cold arms and let my tears out into his cotton t-shirt.  
"I-I'll just be in my room..." I cried, pulling away from my brothers open arms. I ran up the stairs and to the end of the wide hallway, still trying to wipe away the tears.  
I shoved the door open, flopping down on my mattress. Why did everything have to happen to me?  
After a while of laying there, contemplating this, my phone buzzed, making me jump.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hi, Clare." I heard the person murmur on the other end.  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
"It's Eli. I'm surprised you didn't recognize the sound of my voice." He teased.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Was I supposed to?"  
"Not the reason I'm calling."  
"OK, why are you calling?"  
"Just...wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh..."

awkward silence.

"Clare?"

"Hm?" I murmured.  
his response was muffled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing...umm, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"  
"S-sure." I stammered.  
There was a click on the other hand.  
And silence.  
"Love you too." I whispered.

Eli's POV:

I spent the rest of that night getting "killed" over and over and over by Adam.  
"Dude, what's your problem? You usually kick my ass on Call of Duty. You just died on level two!" He exclaimed. I shrugged,  
"I've been distracted." Adam raised an eyebrow,  
"I'm guessing this has something to do with, oh, I don't know, Clare Edwards?" I rolled my eyes,  
"Adam, can you blame me?"  
"Yes. She's not your type, dude." I shrugged again,

"So?"

Adam shook his head,  
"Whatever. Just saying."

A/N: The next chapter is written by Jamester7. She rox. 


	5. Chapter 4

*Next day*

Eli's POV:

I was at my locker putting books away when I saw Noah and Bryson come up to me. OH NO!

"Hey, Eli, can we talk to you for a sec?" asked Bryson.  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I asked casually.  
"Well we no you like our sister but can you at least try and get to no her and let her no you" asked Noah. Something is going on.  
"Why? What's going on?" I asked ,concerned.  
"It's not our place to say." said Noah.  
"Okay, promise." I said and they let out a sigh of relief.  
"Okay, good, well, we got to go see you later." said Bryson. With that, he and Noah left.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Clare at her locker. I walked up to her and tapped her.

"Hey, Eli." said Clare with a smile.  
"Hey, just wanted to know, what's going on?" I asked. I shouldn't have because she looked scared.  
"Eli, I know you like me and I like you, but we can never happen." said Clare, looking down.  
"What?, why?" I asked, kinda hurt.  
"'Cause something happened and I'm not ready for a relationship." said Clare.  
"Tell me, I won't judge." I said, trying to get her to talk.  
"Not here. Can we go somewhere?" asked Clare, looking around.  
"Yeah, come on." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out to Morty(my hearse).

We walked out of degrassi and into the parking lot. I kept walking until I got to Morty. I opened the door for Clare and she got in then I got in the passengers side. I turned to her so she could speak.

"Okay, we're alone." I said, trying to get to the point.  
"Well, it happened 2 years ago." Clare started.

_Flash back:(Clare's pov:)_

_Me and Ethan just finished having sex and I was getting dressed, which he had already done. I was about to walk out the door when he grabbed me by my arm and backed me up against the wall._

_"Where do you think your going?" asked Ethan, getting upset._  
_"I have to be home." I said, trying to get out of his tight grip._  
_"Ummm, I don't think so Clare." said Ethan. I was starting to get scared cause his eyes where red and his grip was getting tighter._  
_"Ow, that hurts!" I said, trying not to cry._  
_"Then stay and I'll release." said Ethan._  
_"But I have to go home." I said._  
_"No one cares!" Ethan replied._

_Nothing prepared me for what he did next. He hit me across the face. I fell to the floor and looked up at him and tears started to fall. He sat down on the floor next to me._

_"Clare, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." said Ethan, giving me a side hug._  
_"But you did." I said, crying harder._  
_"Please forgive me! I promise not to do it again" Ethan said, kissing my neck._  
_"Okay." I said with a smile._  
_"Great!, Thank you so much, I love you, Clare." said Ethan with a smile._  
_"I love you too." I said. He kissed me with too much passion and I responded._

_*2 months later*_

_That night 2 months ago was a lie. He stopped, but a week later it started again. I never told my mom, dad, Bryson, or Noah. Noah never trusted him but my mom, dad, and Bryson did. I was sitting in his room arguing with him again._

_"Clare, stop being a bitch already." said Ethan getting mad._  
_"Stop being a man whore and cheating on me with every girl you can get your hands on." I said, getting angry._

_"It was only 5 times, Clare, let it go." said Ethan._  
_"5 times. Yeah, that's not bad at all" I said sarcastically._  
_"Stop being a smart ass." said Ethan._  
_"Stop being a cheater!" I spat back._

_With that, he walked over to me and punched me in the face a few times then grabbed me off the ground and pulled me to where the steps where and threw me down them. When I reached the bottom step I was crying. I looked at Ethan and saw him make his way down the steps. When he got to where I was laying he picked me up and slammed me against the wall._

_"Don't get smart with me, Clare." said Ethan pissed._  
_"I w-w-wanna break up." I stammered._  
_"No you don't. When you're mine you're mine." said Ethan. His eyes went red again. _

_"I don't care, I want to." i said._  
_"Ha!, No, your my property and if I want to cheat on you, I can and you will say nothing!" spat Ethan._

_I started to cry harder then before. Ethan tilted my head up to look at him and he kissed down my jaw line to my neck and started to bite it. Then he stopped and went to my ear._

_"If you tell anyone, you will regret it BIG TIME!" spat Ethan._

_All I could do was nod my head._

_"Good." said Ethan with a smile. Then his eyes went back to blue._

_*5 months later*_

_Me and Ethan just got back from a party where I saw him kissing one of his sluts. I blew up at him and he took us back to his house. When we got to his house he grabbed my arm and dragged me in._

_"What did I say about letting me do what I want, when ever I want?" said Ethan._  
_"To say nothing." I said._  
_"Exactly." said Ethan backing me up against the wall._  
_"I'm sick of this, I don't want to be with you anymore!" I spat._

_He slapped me across the face._

_"I don't care what you want!" spat Ethan._  
_"I'm leaving." I said, getting out of his grip. He grabbed my arm and made me face him._  
_"Fine, but this between us is never gonna stop. We will be together forever since we live forever." said Ethan._

_"No, we won't." I said._  
_"Yes, we will, now you no the rules, you don't say ANYTHING to anyone understood?" barked Ethan._  
_"Got it." I said. He released my arm and I left._

_I walked back to my house and ran to my room. I started crying on my pillow when there was a knock._

_"Who is it?" I asked through the closed door._  
_"Bryson. Can I come in?" called Bryson._  
_"Yeah." I said._

_He walked in and sat next to me. I kept my head down so he wouldn't notice my bruise._

_"What's wrong?" asked Bryson, concerned._  
_"Nothing." I said._  
_"Clare, look at me." said Bryson. Oh no._  
_"No, I'd rather look at the floor." I said, trying to think of an excuse._  
_"What?" asked Bryson, confused._

_He picked up my head and so I could look him in the face. When he saw my bruise his eyes got a dark red._

_"NOAH!" screamed Bryson. Noah walked in._  
_"What?" asked Noah, confused._  
_"Look at this." said Bryson, angrily pointing to my face. Noah walked over and his eyes got red also._  
_"What the hell happened Clare? And don't lie!" said Noah, getting angry._  
_"Ethan slapped me in the face." I said, looking down._  
_"I never trusted that guy. Was this the first time?" asked Noah, still mad._  
_"No." I said, my voice cracking._  
_"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" screamed Bryson._  
_"He has been doing this 7 months and he's been cheating on me." I said, crying._  
_"Why haven't you told us Clare?" asked Noah, getting angrier._  
_"'Cause he threatened me and I was scared." I cried harder._  
_"We will be right back. Stay here." said Bryson. I looked up and Noah and Bryson where leaving._  
_"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" I screamed._

_I was sitting there for 20 minutes until I heard the front door open and shut and foot steps coming up the stairs. Noah and Bryson came in my room hiding something behind there backs._

_"What did you guys do?" I asked, getting off my bed._  
_"Oh, nothing much, just took care of some business." said Bryson._  
_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused._  
_"Noah, show her." said Bryson, looking at Noah._

_Noah took something from behind his back. When I released what it was I looked at my brothers. Then looked down at my former boyfriend's head._

_"What did you do?" I asked._  
_"We took care of things." said Noah._  
_"I see that." I replied._  
_"Well, now he's dead. You don't have to worry and if you date someone else that is a vampire you better tell us what that jerk does, got it?" said Bryson._  
_"Got it." I said. _

_*End of flash back*_

Still Clare's POV:

When I was done I looked at Eli's face. He was angry and scared.

"Why the hell would you put up with someone like that?" asked Eli.  
"'Cause I thought he loved me and I don't know, okay?" I said.  
"Now I know why your brothers asked me to let you get to know me better." Eli said.  
"Yeah, they can get kinda crazy when it comes to me." I replied with a laugh.  
"Kinda. They ripped your old boyfriends head off." said Eli.  
"Yeah, I know they can get like that sometimes." I replied with a laugh.

Me and Eli sat there laughing until I broke up the laughter.

"So do you have any ex's?" i asked.  
"Yeah, I've had one in the whole time I've been alive." said Eli with a laugh.  
"So how did she become your ex?" I asked.  
"Well, this was 3 years ago, and there was this guy she worked for and she left me for him. A month later, he raped and killed her." Eli said like it really didn't matter.  
"Do you care that she died?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but when she left me, I told her he looked like a guy I saw on America's Most Wanted and sure enough, he came to Toronto and he got Julia and now she's gone." Eli replied.  
"Right." I said.  
"Should we leave?" asked Eli.  
"Yeah, let's go." I said.

Eli and I walked back into school and we parted ways. When I was walking down the hall my brothers came out of nowhere.

"What happened with Eli?" Noah asked, scared.  
"Nothing. I told him about Ethan." I said. I watched them both let out a sigh of relief.  
"Good, we thought something would have happened." said Bryson.  
"Well, nothing did, so let it go." I said, walking past them.  
"But you can't tell us not to look after you." said Noah.  
"I know, it's your job to." I said.  
"Exactly." said Bryson.  
"Okay, well, I've got to get to class so I'll see you guys later." I said, giving them both hugs.  
"Okay." they both said waving bye to me.

I walked to class. When I turned the corner I bumped into someone I really didn't want to. OH NO.

Authors note: this was my chapter the next chapter will be written by the AMAZING Claudia Montague. she is freaking awesome!


	6. Chapter 5

Clare's POV:  
"Hey, baby. What's a girl like you doing walking around here alone and vulnerable?" Fitz asked, leaning against the locker in front of me. I scoffed,  
"Trying to get to class. Get out of my way." I spat. He laughed,  
"You obviously don't know me very well." in a split second, his lips had crashed over mine, his musky taste and earthy scent taking my senses in a moment of vulnerability. "Get the hell off her!" I heard someone shout behind me. Fitz's mouth was torn off of mine and I saw that he and my rescuer were a blur of limbs on the floor. Eventually, Fitz pried the guy off of him and I got a clear look at him.  
"Eli!" I rasped, relieved. He looked at me, smirking.  
"You're welcome."  
I unsteadily hobbled over to him, still in shock.  
"You OK?" he asked, cupping my face in his gentle hands. "Yeah, I'm alright...I think." I muttered, staring at Fitz's retreating form.  
"He'll never touch you again, I promise." Eli murmured, smiling.  
I couldn't help smiling back. I felt so secure around him.  
"Put your hands where we can see 'em!" my brother's voice rang out behind us. Eli's eyes snapped up from me and he released my face.  
"Did he hurt you, Clare?" Noah asked.  
"No, he's the reason I'm not hurt. Fitz tried to kiss me again and all he did was help me." I snapped. Noah looked from me to Eli,  
"Thank you, Eli. I suppose I should apologize for being overprotective."  
"No hard feelings." Eli responded, nodding his head.  
"Big brother mode is getting a little old, Noah." I barked, annoyed.  
"Sorry, I had a vision someone was-"

"Yeah, I know. I can take care of myself." I snapped.  
Noah sadly nodded,

"Sorry for caring." with that, he sped away from me and into a nearby classroom. Granted, I felt horrible for saying what I had said but I knew I meant it so I didn't apologize. Not even after the last bell rang.  
"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Eli asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm OK. I'll apologize tomorrow. Maybe he won't be as mad then." Eli nodded and walked me out into the parking lot, taking my hand gently as if I might shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch.  
"Eli, I told you, I'm not ready for a relationship." I whined. He nodded. Looking slightly hurt, he released my hand. I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut.  
"I'll see you later, Clare." he said, smirking sadly. The look of remorse on his face killed me. I felt like I had done something awful, like drowning a helpless little puppy. That's what he was. A helpless little soul, overcome with love for a stupid girl who refused to let something go. Why couldn't I just get over it? It made me mad to think about it. Eli had slid into the driver's seat of Morty and was backing out of his parking space. I watched him contently, unknowing of what would come next in our mixed up, uneventful...nonexistent relationship. I got into my SUV and turned on the radio, which started playing "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Without even thinking about it, I started singing along, the lyrics speaking to me in a way I didn't know music could. With a sigh of remorse, I backed out of the parking lot and drove home.

Our home was a small cabin-like house in the middle of the woods. We had to be close to our food source as possible. As soon as the thought entered my head, my stomach growled. I rolled my eyes at my own hunger and reached out with my blood and spirit. Sure enough, I found an opossum only about a quarter mile east. I effortlessly sprinted in it's direction and caught it between my teeth, letting my fangs slip from my gums and pierce the skin of it's neck. I lapped up the small amount of blood I could salvage. It had a bit of a tang I had never noticed before and it felt oddly smooth on my tongue.  
My stomach was still unsatisfied but I decided against more hunting. "Opossum blood. It's different, isn't it? Gives you this burning in your stomach. I think it's because of what they eat or something." I whirled around to face my brother.  
"Yeah...sure." I muttered. Noah gave me a sad smile and reached out a hand to ruffle my curls.  
"I really am sorry about today, Clare. I shouldn't have been so protective. I just...I worry about you, OK? More than Bryson, probably more than anyone. Please, Clare. You have to forgive-"  
"Noah," I interrupted "shut up." He smiled and I looped my arms around his neck, hugging him closely.  
"Clare...Bryson and I decided we need to give you your space...and we feel like we can sort of trust you...and Eli...if we should go away for a week or so..." Noah trailed off, humored by my shocked expression.  
"You're leaving me be myself for an entire week? Just me? Alone?" I asked, still shocked.  
"Yeah. You OK with that?" I smiled,  
"Yup. Go have fun." He smiled at me for a minute before practically flying back to the house with his vampire speed. I finished my small animal, sucking it's veins dry and I buried it under a small pile of leaves. I took my time in walking back to my house, savoring the crisp, spring air. The air that you couldn't get any other time of year. Eventually, I walked briskly up the front steps and into my living room. The fire in the hearth crackled and I desperately wished I could feel it's warmth on my stone skin as sparks flew up the small chimney and out of sight. After some time of watching the fire, I got lost in my own thoughts. About Eli, about Fitz...and more thoughts of Eli.  
Suddenly, a pair of stony arms snaked around my waist.  
"AGH!" I screamed, jumping up from the sofa.  
"Calm down, princess. It's me." Bryson laughed. I smacked his arm,  
"That scared me!"  
"It was supposed to. Anyway, on a lighter note, Noah and I are leaving in about five minutes, is that alright witchu?" I nodded,  
"Where are you going, anyway?" I asked.  
"The states. We're gonna take a few days to mack on Miley Cyrus then come back." I laughed, "Cool beans."  
Bryson pecked my cheek and ran back up the stairs. A few minutes later, he came down with a black suitcase, almost busting at it's seams with clothes and sunscreen. Enough sunscreen to keep him from burning and shriveling in the sun.  
"Well, we'll see you in two weeks. Take care of yourself, OK? Keep the doors locked-"  
"You're starting to sound like Noah." I laughed, giving him a hug and practically shoving him out the door. Once I had forced both of them out of there, I sighed in relief. Alone at last. I couldn't remember the last time they had left me home alone for more than three days. I flopped down on the sofa, exhilaration and childish euphoria overcoming me. Alone for two weeks. I picked up my cell phone and punched in the number I needed. As it rang, I cradled it to my ear, mentally begging him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eli."  
a brief silence on the other end,

"Clare?"

"Yeah, it's me. Um, would you want to come over?"  
He paused again,  
"Sure. Should I wear protective gear or are your brothers OK with me now?"  
I laughed,  
"They're not here. They left for the states."  
"Awesome. I'll be there in..."  
There was a knock at the front door. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone,  
"Hi." I said, opening the front door to his smug smirk.  
"Hey. So, when did your brothers leave?" he asked, sticking his head in the door frame and looking around.  
"Just a few minutes ago. They'll be gone for two weeks." he laughed,  
"So, they just left you here," He leaned in closer to my face a few inches, "all alone and vulnerable?" I rolled my eyes,  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Is it working?" he asked, a childish glimmer in his gorgeous golden eyes.  
"Maybe..." I whispered in my seductive voice...which I haven't practiced much so it sounded a little...coy? Well, it seemed to be seductive enough for him because he stepped inside, still smirking, and backed me up into the couch.  
"Eli, I told you, I'm not ready for a relationship!"  
"Why? You think that it'll end up like your old one? You think that I, of all people, would ever hurt you? That's insanity, Clare! You're too incredible to hurt! Too sweet, too beautiful...and on top of that, I love you too much! " he exclaimed, throwing his arms up, practically pleading with me.  
"You really love me?" I asked, still shocked by his confessions. He looked up at me with watery eyes,  
"More than you could imagine, Clare." Tears started welling up in my eyes,  
"I love you too." I whispered. He looked up at me for a second, then his lips met mine. Cold lips. They were wet, I think, because both of us were crying but that didn't matter to me. It felt so right. So incredibly right. He tilted my head up and kissed my tears away, leaving my skin damp. His mouth left my cheeks and trailed down to my throat, where his lips started caressing the sensitive skin of my neck. The only area of my body that WAS sensitive. I let out a small moan, which apparently amused him because I could feel his shoulders lightly shake with laughter. Soon, even though there was no need for oxygen (one of the many perks of being undead) Eli pulled away. I moaned in disappointment. He laughed,  
"Clare, I can't keep kissing you forever."  
I shrugged.  
"I'll check on you later tonight, OK?" he asked, smiling.  
"Fine. Don't be too long, though." I replied, smiling.  
"Clare?"  
"Hm?"  
"Uh, you're hair..." he laughed, trying to cover it up with a cough. However, that tactic failed with the common knowledge that, well, vampires don't really cough.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"I have make-out hair, don't I?" he nodded, still laughing. I smiled,  
"So do you." I lied. He ran a hand through his hair gingerly, "Sure I do. Well, I should go. I'll check on you later, OK?"  
"K. See you later. Eli?"  
"Yeah, Clare?"  
"love you." he smirked,  
"love you the most." with that, he walked out the door. And I was alone.  
I felt eerily unsafe, despite Eli's promises to check up on me regularly. Perhaps you could say it was simply the jitters of being alone for the first time in a while. The first time since the infamous Ethan incident. Or, perhaps you could just say I was scared that I...wasn't alone.  
I sighed. I knew I was being too morbid. But I knew I felt someone's presence. I decided to ignore the feeling, positive I was just being an idiot about this whole thing. I popped in a movie. I didn't exactly check which movie it was, I was still preoccupied with thoughts of Eli...but when the movie started, I realized I had put in When a Stranger Calls. A movie completely about a girl being threatened through phone calls while she's babysitting...alone. I admit, it wasn't the smartest thing to be watching while home alone but I knew in the back of my mind that if I couldn't laugh at how stupid it was, I wouldn't really feel secure. This didn't work. I ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie, just when it started to get creepy.

I woke up maybe an hour later. I peeked at the digital clock, 12:56. I sighed and rolled back over to fall asleep again. The next time I awoke, it was to a clattering sound in the kitchen. The moment my eyes flew open, darkness enclosed them again...but they were still open. I realized in terror that I had been blindfolded and that my hands were in the process of being tied behind by back. Nothing I couldn't break through of course, but the moment I tried to snap the rope, something hit me over the head.  
And I was asleep again.

Eli's POV:

I crept around the side of Clare's house, careful not to give any indication of my presence here. The last thing I needed was for Clare to think I was someone else and go into full panic mode. I placed my hands on the ledge of her open window and hoisted myself through. The scene I entered to shocked me. Scared me. And most of all, infuriated me.  
The couch where she had been sleeping when I last checked on her was a complete wreck, stuffing popping out of the upholstery, pillows strewn all over the room, and most importantly, no Clare.

Authors note: this chapter was written by the AMAZING Claudia Montague. The next chapter will be written by Jamester7. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

Clare's pov:

I woke up and I was in a dark room, tied to a chair. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I heard noises. I couldn't make out what they where saying. Just then a door swung opened.

"Ah, your awake." I knew that voice it was Fitz's.  
"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.  
"Somewhere we can be alone, without anyone to save you." said Fitz, closing the door.  
"What do you want?" I asked, looking around until Fitz came and knelt down in front of me.  
"Something I've wanted since I meet you." said Fitz.  
"If you want my virginity, it's gone." I said. Fitz started to run his hand up and down my leg.  
"I want you, but we always get interrupted." said Fitz.  
"So, you took me so you can have me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Fitz said with a smile. I needed an accuse and I had the perfect one.  
"Yeah, I always hate when we get interrupted." I said seductively.  
"You do?" he asked, confused.  
"Yea, I like you Fitz, but in front of my brothers I have to act like I hate you." I said.  
"Then, why did you resist me the first time?" asked Fitz, confused.  
"Cause, I just met you and you hit on me and I needed time to process the act." I said.  
"Oh." said Fitz.  
"Yeah, do you have a place we can be, alone?" I asked.  
"Yeah, here." said Fitz, he turned on the light and I saw the bed and everything.  
"Cool then, come kiss me." I said, looking up at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Before I knew it Fitz's lips were on mine, I kissed back and slid my tongue in his mouth. I decided it was time to send Eli a message. I went in Eli's head.

Eli's head:

"Eli, help me! It's Clare, Fitz took me." I spoke. I waited for a response.  
"I'm on my way, I can feel you." Eli responded. I smiled into the kiss.

Back to reality:

I was still kissing Fitz until I pulled away and he looked at me.

"What, did I do something wrong?" asked Fitz.  
"No, I can't move." I said.

Fitz got the hint and he untied me from the chair. I stood up and stood in front of Fitz and I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. I kissed him and are tongues wrestled, but I won. I kept this going until I felt Eli getting closer. I kneed Fitz in his balls and he fell. I ran to the door. When I opened it, I came face to face with Bianca and Owen. They grabbed me and turned me to face Fitz.

"I had a feeling you would try something." said Fitz, getting up.  
"I thought you were dumber then that." I spat back.  
"Feisty, I like it." said Fitz, coming face to face with me.  
"Well, your a horn dog and I hate it." I said.  
"Well, I was only going to have sex with you, then I was going to kill you." said Fitz.  
"I want to kill her." said Bianca.  
"No, I do!" snapped Owen.

Eli's pov:

Clare contacted me to help her. I was running to where I felt her presence. Today after I left Clare, I learned that my powers had enhanced over time. What do you mean? you may ask. I'll tell you, I can control people's minds. It has taken time and practice but I've mastered it by now. I stopped at a house and saw through the window Owen and Bianca holding Clare and Fitz in front of her. I closed my eyes and entered Fitz, Bianca, and Owen's heads and told them to kill each other. When I opened them they threw Clare on the floor and they all attacked each other, biting and clawing their way to skin and bone. I ran into the house and to where Clare was. She was on the floor, watching. I knelt down behind her.

"You needed help?" I said in her ear. She jumped and turned around and hugged me.  
"Eli, I was so scared." Clare said, into my neck.  
"Come on, let's get you out of here." I said, picking her up bridal style and ran out of the house and into the direction of Clare's.

When we got to her house, I saw the lights where still out. I looked at Clare and she was sleeping. I opened the door and was scared as shit when I turned on the lights. When I turned them, on I saw her brothers, Noah and Bryson.

"You scared me!" I said.  
"What the hell are you doing with our sister?" asked Bryson, I could tell he was pissed.  
"I saved her from Fitz, Bianca, and Owen, hence why your house looks like this." I said.  
"How, if there was three of them and one of you?" asked Noah, confused.  
"I learned today that I can control minds and that's what I did to stop them from killing your sister." I summarized.  
"Well, thanks." said Bryson.  
"Wait, I thought you guys left town?" I asked, confused.  
"We did, but I had a vision that Clare got kidnapped, so we came back." said Noah.  
"Right well, I'll let you take over from here." I said, walking towards them.

Bryson met me halfway and I gave him Clare. They nodded their thanks and I nodded back and left the house. I ran home.

Noah's pov:

Me and Bryson were in Hollywood in our hotel room. We where watching TV. Until I had a vision. It was of Clare sleeping and someone tied her up. Then when she woke up she got hit in the head with something. Then I saw her at some house and that guy Fitz was touching her leg, then the vision disappeared. I tapped Bryson.

"What?" he asked.  
"We need to get home." I said, getting off the bed.  
"Why?" asked Bryson, confused.  
"I had a vision, that Fitz guy kidnapped Clare and then I saw him touch her leg." I said.

Bryson didn't need to be told twice. We packed our stuff, gave the room keys back and ran back home. When we got there the house was destroyed. I looked at Bryson and he looked worried. So was I, what if we are to late and Clare is dead. I sensed Eli and I turned off the lights. I gave Bryson the look to go along with me and he nodded. Eli walked in with Clare laying in his arms. He turned on the lights and jumped when he saw us.

"You scared me." said Eli.  
"What the hell are you doing with our sister?" asked Bryson, he was pissed.  
"I saved her from Fitz, Bianca, and Owen, hence why your house looks like this." said Eli.  
"How, if there was three of them and one of you?" I asked, confused.  
"I learned today that I can control minds and that's what I did to stop them from killing your sister." said Eli.  
"Well, thanks." said Bryson.  
"Wait, I thought you guys left town?" asked Eli.  
"We did, but I had a vision Clare got kidnapped, so we came back." I said.  
"Right well, I'll you take over from here." said Eli, walking towards us.

Bryson met him half way and he gave Bryson, Clare. We nodded are thanks and Eli nodded back and left. I looked at Bryson then Clare. Me and Bryson took her up to her room and sat there until she woke up.

Authors note: this chapter was written by me(jamester7) the next one will be written by the incredibly awesome Claudia Montague.


	8. Chapter 7

Clare's POV:

I awoke in my own bedroom. This didn't surprise me, I had a feeling Eli would deliver me safely. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood to look at myself in my full-length mirror. I was barely bruised from last night. I felt it would be necessary to thank Eli later, seeing as he had saved my life. I took off my clothes from last night and changed into a purple jumper. The typical attire. Walking downstairs, I noticed voices in the kitchen. I knew my brothers were on vacation...I grabbed a lamp from one of the side tables and held it in a defensive position as I jumped out from behind a corner.  
"Whoa! What were you planning on doing with that?" Bryson exclaimed, covering his head. I lowered my weapon,  
"You're back early?" Noah nodded,  
"I had a vision of...well, you can guess." I nodded in reply. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Noah handed me a sloshing glass of red liquid which I gulped down in seconds, parched. I picked up my book bag off the armchair in the living room, slinging it over one shoulder. Sliding into the front seat of my beloved SUV, I put it into drive and in several minutes, I was at school. As soon as I stepped out of the car, a pair of arms snaked around my waste and a pair of cold lips met my cheek gently.  
"Hello, beautiful." he murmured, lacing his arms around my shoulders and caressing my cheek.  
"Hey. What's up?" I asked, turning in his embrace and capturing his lips with mine.  
"Oh, not much. Just thought I could use some enlightenment before I go re-learn how to find the volume of a 1-D object."

I laughed, "Then I'll see you later?"  
he nodded and walked off down the hall. I sighed, how could a guy be so amazing? I started walking again but I didn't get very far before a pair of steely, hard hands grabbed my arm and violently yanked me into the janitors closet. I gasped, trying to scream but another hand clamped over my mouth, refusing to let me let any noise out. Whoever it was reached up and clicked on the light. I stood, staring in shock. And fear. Fear for my life, fear for everyone's life. Because the person standing in front of me...  
Was Ethan.  
"What are you doing here? YOU'RE DEAD!" I exclaimed once he released my mouth. He snickered,

"Wrong. When you're brothers tried to eliminate me, my twin brother, Antone happened to be visiting from Paris where he had been studying culinary arts. A bit ironic, if you ask me, seeing how he was still dining on humans at the time, but he insisted that he wanted to change his ways. Pity he never got to do that before Noah so violently decapitated him. But I decided to play along with the death idea until I knew I could approach you without being interrupted. In my long watch over you, Clare, I have realized that seeing you with any other man drives me insane. I can no longer stand it. So, here's the generous trade I am going to make: Break up with your boyfriend and return to me...and I will spare his life."

I stood aghast, I knew he was serious. If I didn't do as he asked, Eli would soon be dead. I couldn't stand a life-or whatever it was that I was living-without Eli.  
"Alright." I rasped, a tear making it's way down my cheek. He released my shoulders,  
"Good. Shall we find this guy? I want to WATCH you dump him." I flinched, this was bad enough without him watching. When the bell rang, Ethan leaned over and whispered in my ear,  
"Call him. Now. Through you're mind. Tell him to meet you in the woods." I took a deep breath,  
"Eli?" I asked, reaching out with my mind.  
"Yeah, Clare?"  
"Meet me in the woods."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. I need to talk to you."  
"Oh. OK, be there in a second. Love you."

"K."

I let out a shiver,  
"He's meeting us there." Ethan smiled,  
"Excellent. Let's go."  
I walked out of the school building and ran. To the woods, with Ethan on my heels. I immediately saw Eli gazing lovingly at me.  
"Hey, so, did you get hungry? I saw a deer about a few miles south and I think we can still catch it if we hurry." He said, kissing my forehead.  
"Eli..." I croaked.  
"Yes, love?"  
Another tear ran down my cheek,  
"I want to break up."  
Ethan entered my mind, "LAY IT ON THICK!"  
"I don't want you anymore!"  
"Not good enough, Clare. You need to make him feel PAIN!"

I let out a sob, "I just can't keep up the lies! In truth? I hate you! The only reason I told you I loved you was because I thought it would make someone else jealous! You're pushy and..." my voice was cracked and wavering, tears were running down my face at a surprising rate and I could barely bring myself to look at Eli.  
"Clare..." he croaked. I looked at my feet.  
"Clare! Look at me," he said, taking my face in his hands. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with betrayal.  
"Why would you do this to me? I love you, Clare."  
I gulped, "I wish I could say the same, but I don't go for emo freaks." I knew I hit a nerve there. Eli wiped the tears from his eyes,  
"I'm going to miss you, Clare. I really thought you were it. And I know you might not return the feeling, but I'll always love you. Always. You're too much for me to lose, and I'm sorry," he let out a ragged breath, "I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill your life the way you have mine. I love you. Goodbye, Clare." and with that, he sprinted off into the distance.

I fell to my knees. The world around me vanished. I had just lost my true love.

Eli's POV:

This couldn't be happening. The one girl...other than Julia...who had actually made me feel loved. Made me feel truly wanted, really...loved. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her, so I went for the only other option. Suicide. Never thought I consider it and I never thought it would be possible considering...my "nature"...but I realized how. Big brother mode.  
I walked up the steps to Clare's house, doing a quick scan of the minds inside to make sure she wasn't there and knocking rapidly on the oak door. Some commotion on the other side, then Noah opened the door.  
"Whoa, man, are you alright?" He asked, studying my face. I shook my head,  
"No. I have a confession to make." Bryson came up beside Noah and raised an eyebrow.  
I took a deep breath,  
"I've been sexually abusing you're sister. I forced her to sleep with me and she's been too scared to tell you." I lied. Noah's eyes flashed bright red,  
"Bryson, what do you think we should do with this?" he asked, grabbing my shoulder. Bryson came around to the other side of me,  
"Oh, I don't know, I think he would look better with a missing limb or two."  
Noah nodded, "Let's go." I held my hands up in surrender and voluntarily entered the woods with them behind me. "Since you came clean, we'll try to make this a quick as possible, deal?" Bryson asked, grabbing the back of my head. I sent a last thought to Clare as quickly as I could,  
"Goodbye, Clare. I love you."

Clare's POV:

The words ran through my head, Clear as stars during twilight,  
"Goodbye, Clare. I love you." Then I got a glimpse of what was happening, my brother, about to decapitate my one true love...I pulled out of Ethan's kiss for a moment,  
"I'll be right back." without waiting for a response, I sprinted through the woods with vampiric speed, hoping it wasn't too late.

A/N: MUAHAHA! THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON, YOU BETTER FRIGGIN REVIEW!  
-Claudia Montague? 


	9. Chapter 8

Clare's pov:

I was running as fast as I could, thank God, Ethan wasn't following me. I kept running until I saw Noah and Bryson, about to kill Eli. NO. I ran and finally got to where they where.

"Bryson, Noah, stop, please!" I said with tears.  
"Clare, he Isn't gonna get away with forcing you to have sex with him!" growled Bryson.  
"Eli, why would you tell them that?" I asked, looking at Eli.  
"'Cause I wanted to die." said Eli with tears dancing behind his eyes.

Bryson and Noah let go of him.

"Why would you tell us that knowing we are protective?" asked Noah.  
"'Cause, Clare dumped me and I can't live without her." said Eli with tears going down his face.  
"Is this true, Clare?" asked Bryson, looking at me.  
"Yeah." I said with tears running down my cheeks.  
"Clare, we don't understand you love him, we can tell." said Noah.  
"I had to." I choked out.  
"What do you mean you had to?" asked Bryson.  
"Ethan made me or he would kill Eli." I sobbed.  
"Ethan?, He is dead..." said Noah.  
"No, he had a twin brother in Paris and when you guys went over to the house you killed him instead of Ethan." I explained.  
"Shit." said Bryson.  
"So, you lied to me?" asked Eli.  
"Yeah, I love you Eli and I know what Ethan can do, so if I wanted you to live I had to be his property again!" I said.  
"You where always my property." said Ethan, coming out from behind a tree.

I turned around and saw him walking closer. Bryson and Noah pulled me back and stood in front of me.

"You really think you can protect her forever!" laughed Ethan.  
"Yes, and we will." said Noah his eyes got red.  
"I will always find a way to get Clare back." said Ethan.  
"Not as long as we are alive." said Bryson his eyes where already red.  
"I thought about that, the only way to have Clare, is to kill the one she loves. So how about we start with the one she loves." said Ethan, walking closer towards us to get to Eli.

Just then, out of nowhere, Adam came and started fighting Ethan. Adam was tough for a vampire. Just then, Ethan started fighting back. Then out of no where, a kid came out of nowhere and by his scent I knew he was a vampire. He gripped Ethan and yanked him off Adam and started beating the living shit out of him. It was two against one. Ethan was losing bad. Just then Ethan threw the kid I didn't know against a tree. Adam gripped Ethan by the shoulders.

"Drew, do it!" screamed Adam to the kid. Drew, I guess his name was.

Drew got up and ripped Ethan's head off his body. Adam let go and the body dropped to the floor. The kid Drew threw the head on the floor and turn to look at us.

"Damn, that was amazing!" said Noah.  
"Thanks." said the kid, Drew, with a smile.  
"So, what's your name-since we know Adam-?" asked Bryson.  
"Drew Torres, Adam's older brother." he said wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders.  
"We didn't know you had a brother." I said.  
"He probably didn't want to mention me, I can be really protective with Adam." said Drew.  
"We will get along just fine." said Bryson.  
"Why?, Who are you protective of?" asked Drew.

Bryson and Noah pulled me over so that I was in the middle of them.

"Our little sister, Clare." said Noah.  
"Let me guess your 17 and your 16?" asked Drew, pointing to Bryson and Noah.  
"Yup, you?" asked Bryson.  
"16 technically, since I already no Eli and Clare what's your names?" asked Drew.  
"I'm Noah and this is Bryson." said Noah introducing the two of them.  
"Cool, well we better get going hopefully I get to see you at school." said Drew.  
"Yup." said Bryson.

Drew and Adam waved and left.

"He seems cool." said Noah.  
"He is." said Eli.  
"Noah, Bryson can you give me and Eli a moment to talk?" I asked.  
"Yea, sure, we will get rid of this." said Bryson.

Bryson picked up Ethan's body and Noah picked up the head and left. I turned to Eli.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." I said with tears.  
"Did you mean it?" asked Eli, looking like he was about to cry.  
"No, I love you Eli I swea-" I was cut off by Eli's lips.

Eli pushed me against a tree and put his hands on my waist. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love. We pulled away. Our foreheads touching each others.

"I love you Clare, I can't lose you." said Eli taking his forehead off mine.  
"I love you to Eli." I said with a smile.  
"Clare, I can't lose you ever, I like you to much. When you said that you didn't love me, I wanted to die, that's why I told your brothers a lie. Because I knew they would kill me." Eli said, touching my cheek.  
"That was stupid, Eli." I said with a smile.  
"She's right, that was stupid." said Bryson.

We turned to look at Noah and Bryson watching us.

"I know, but I couldn't live without your sister." said Eli, facing me.  
"You really love her, we can tell." said Noah with a smile.  
"Yeah, I do." said Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay, we accept this, but if you hurt her your ass will be as good as dead."  
said Bryson pointing.  
"Got it." said Eli.  
"Okay, we'll leave you guys alone." said Noah.  
"Thanks guys, for everything." I said with a smile.  
"It's our job." said Bryson.

Bryson and Noah left. I turned to look at Eli,

"I think they like you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I think so too." said Eli.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I captured his lips in mine and it didn't take him very long to respond. We where kissing for like, 15 minutes then we pulled away.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.  
"Yes, you will." said Eli giving me a chaste kiss.

Then he ran into the direction of his home. I walked back to my house. I happily sighed when I walked in.

"Someone seems happy," joked Noah.  
"Shut up!" I laughed.  
"So, wanna watch a movie with us?" asked Bryson.  
"Sure, I would love to." I said with a smile.  
"Great, cause we are watching Friday the 13th." said Noah, sitting on one end of the couch.

I turned off the lights. Bryson sat on the other end and I sat in the middle.  
Bryson pressed play and the movie began.

Authors note: this chapter was written by me (Jamester7) hoped you enjoyed the next chapter will be written by the awesome Claudia Montague. 


	10. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, slipped into jeans and a T-shirt, pulled on my jacket and grabbed a raven on my way out (I never skip breakfast!) . I slid into my SUV, the standard morning procedure. But then I got to school. It all happened in a split second: the swerve, the loss of control, the regain of control, and almost smashing into a small Mercedes. I gasped and jumped out,  
"I'm so sorry!" I shouted, running up to the girl in a tank and shorts angling her way out of the smaller car. She ran around to the other side, bending over to check for scratches.  
"I really am sorry," I said again, lifting the stubs I called nails up to my mouth to chew the skin that held them to my flesh. She sighed and finally spoke,  
"It's OK. Could happen to anyone. I'm Camie, by the way." She said, sticking out her hand, delicate and dove-like. I grasped it with my death-like, cold fingers and shook it.  
"I'm Clare." "So, you're new here, right?"  
"Sort of. I transferred a month or two ago from Romania."  
"Cool. Have you found anyone you might like yet?" "You could say that...I actually have a boyfriend."  
"Really? Lucky. I'm single at the moment, but I'm such a boyfriend stealer! Really, I feel so guilty about tearing guys away from their girlfriends all the time, but I just think they're so yummy!" Camie squealed, laughing. I cringed, tearing apart love? Didn't sound very funny...  
"So, who do you have for first period?" she asked, smiling.  
"Dawes. You?"  
"Really? We're in the same class! I wonder why we've never talked before?"  
I shrugged.  
"Well, we'll fix that now, won't we? And you can introduce me to your boyfriend! I need to know what guy is strictly off-limits." I smiled, thinking that she had really meant what she said.  
"Of course, come with me." We looked around for a while until we found him, looking around like he had lost something of importance.  
"Eli!," I yelled, pressing my lips to his jaw line, "lose something?"  
He laughed,  
"I've been looking for you all morning." He glanced behind me,  
"Who's your friend?" I looked between the two,  
"Eli, this is Camie. She's sort of a friend of mine. I wanted you two to meet...I mean, aside from Adam, she's kind of my first friend here."  
"Oh," he said. "it's nice to meet you." She batted her dark eyelashes,  
"You too. Clare's told me soooo much about you! You seem like SUCH a nice guy. But, uh, would YOU tell me about yourself?" she moved her body slightly forward, as if trying to give Eli a glance of something I KNOW would have made him cringe.  
"There's not much to tell. I'm a pretty simple guy with pretty simple needs. Air. Food...Clare." He smiled at me. I knew what Camie wanted. She wanted my boyfriend. And I wasn't going to let her have him.  
"So, Eli, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to school. I figured we could pop in some Twilight and get our kiss on." I giggled, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt.  
"Clare, you should know by now that I'll suffer through Twilight any day if it means getting on your lips." he replied, smirking. I smiled to myself.  
Take that, Camie.

I suffered through the rest of the day, with the scary image of Camie clouding my mind,making me oblivious to everything else going on in the ruptured school. I knew what I would do to keep him and I knew it would mean being SUPER protective for a while but he would live...figuratively speaking. As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him to my SUV, which was waiting patiently for me, as if it hadn't encountered a near-death experience this morning. We were at my house within seconds.  
First thing, I looked around to make sure my brothers weren't home. I didn't need them freaking if things got...serious. As I re-entered the living room, I found Eli already on the couch, arms open, ready to circle me in embrace. I grazed across the room swiftly and met his lips in a moment of pure bliss. He gently slipped his tongue between my lips. A moan was let out. I'm not sure from who, but I know it was there. After several minutes of steamy lip to lip action, I realized that not only would my makeup be running, my hair would be an absolute mess.  
"I must look like a total hot mess." I muttered, laughing into his cold lips.  
"It's sexy." he replied. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed away from him,  
"I'm going to go freshen up. Sit, stay!" I laughed, making my way towards the bathroom.  
"Arf." he yapped. I rolled my eyes again. Typical Eli.

Eli's POV:

As soon as Clare left for the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. I gave a deep sigh and ran to answer it. "Camie?" I gaped, as she stood before me, gallons of makeup smeared all over her face and her tank top hugging her features...in a way that made me cringe.  
"Eli..." she purred, "I was wondering when Clare would leave. I just had to," she paused, "taaalk to you." in that second, her lips had captured mine. I didn't want to push her off, knowing I could really hurt her but I also knew that if Clare saw this...just as the thought entered my mind, Clare entered the room.  
"ELI!" she shrieked. I sat, frozen, staring at Camie who was staring at Clare like she had three heads. Then I realized,  
Clare was exposing her fangs.

A/N: this chapter was written by me (Claudia Montague) the next chapter will be written by Jamester7


	11. Chapter 10

Clare's pov:

My fangs were out and I was pissed off. Then I remembered Camie was human. SHIT.

"Oh my God...what are you?...are you a-," she paused, "you're a vampire, aren't you?" asked Camie with a smile.  
"N-no!" I stuttered.  
"Yes you are!, now, we need to talk." said Camie, pushing me upstairs.

We walked into my room and she walked around.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.  
"I want Eli." said Camie.  
"Well, your not getting him" I spat.  
"Yes, I will, if you don't give me him, then I'll tell the whole school your a vampire." said Camie, smiling.  
"What?" I yelled.  
"You heard me, if you don't give me Eli, your secret is out." Camie smiled

evilly.

"Your a cold hearted bitch!" I said.  
"Maybe, so I'll give you until tomorrow morning before school to cough up Eli."  
said Camie, walking out of my room.

She walked down stairs and winked at Eli and left in her red mini van. I turned to Eli.

"What happened up there?" asked Eli.  
"She threatened me." I spat.  
"Who threatened you?" asked Noah, walking threw the door with Bryson.  
"Some bitch face." I spat.  
"Why, what happened?" asked Bryson.  
"I went upstairs for a minute while Eli stayed down here and when I came down, Camie kissed Eli and then I got pissed and my fangs showed." I laughed nervously.  
"Clare," said Bryson chidingly.  
"I know, I'm sorry" I said.  
"What did she threaten you with?" asked Eli.  
"If I don't let her have you, she is gonna tell the whole entire school I'm a vampire!" I sighed.  
"Shit, we can't let her do that!" said Bryson, sitting on the couch.  
"Yeah, how?" I asked.  
"The only way. You're going to have to break up with Eli and give him to her." said

Bryson.

"WHAT?" Eli and I yelled in unison.  
"Clare, it's either that or you get killed because you're a vampire." said

Bryson.

I looked at Eli and nodded.

"Fine." I said.  
"Okay, we are sorry, Clare, there is nothing we can do." said Bryson guiltily.  
"It's OK." I said, getting up.

I walked over to Eli and took his hand and we walked out of the house and ran far into the woods. Once we got to a good place I faced him.

"So, this is it." I said, tears gliding down my face.  
"Clare, it doesn't have to be." said Eli, kissing them away.  
"Yes it does, I could die if she tells." I said, looking down.  
"Then I guess it is." said Eli, bummed.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." I sighed.

Me and Eli kissed passionately. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes. Since we are dead we can kiss for as long as we like and not have to breath. We pulled

away.

"Clare, you'll always be the love of my life," said Eli.  
"And you'll always be mine." I smiled.

We shared a chaste kiss and Eli ran off. I ran back to my house and sat myself down on the couch. Noah and Bryson looked at me and saw the dried tear stains on my face and didn't say anything. Then there was a knock on the door and I turned to see Adam.

"Come in!" I yelled to him.

He walked in and sat next to me.

"Eli told me what happened!" said Adam, giving me a side hug.  
"Yup, I literally got framed out of a boyfriend." I sighed.  
"Okay, only Drew knows about this, but I can brain wash people." said Adam.  
I got a good idea, "You can?" I smiled.  
"Yup." sighed Adam.  
"Can you maybe, brain wash Camie?" I asked.  
"What?, no!, I can't," said Adam.  
"Why?" asked Noah.  
"It can be risky." said Adam.  
"How so?" asked Bryson.  
"It can wash out her entire memory and she won't remember anything and sometimes it can lead to death." sighed Adam.  
"So, you've used it before?" asked Noah.  
"Yeah, 12 years ago, Drew and my adopted mother, we broke her lamp and I used my brain washing power to make her forget and 2 days later, we found her withering on the floor gasping for breath and before we could do anything, she was gone."  
said Adam.  
"Oh, that sucks." said Noah.  
"Not really, she was a bitch anyway." laughed Adam.  
"So is Camie! Please?" I begged.  
"Fine, I'll do it, but she needs to come here." said Adam.  
"I'll get her here" I said taking out my phone.

*Clare and Camie's phone conversation*

Clare- "hey, Camie."  
Camie- "hey, Clare."  
Clare- "can you come over?, I made my decision and you can have Eli."  
Camie- "great, I'll be right over. You made the right choice, Clare."  
Clare- "okay."  
Camie- "bye."  
Clare- "bye."

*The conversation ended*

"Okay, she is on her way." I smiled.  
"Okay, I'll call Eli" said Adam dialing his phone.

*Adam and Eli's conversation*

Eli- "hey, dude."  
Adam- "hey, can you come over Clare's house?"  
Eli- "sure, I'll be right over."

*Conversation ended*

"Okay, Eli said he will be right-" Adam got cut off my the someone knocking on the door. It was Eli.  
"Over." I finished.  
"Come in!" Adam yelled.  
"Hey, so what did you need?" asked Eli.  
"Camie is coming over." I said.  
"Wait, you actually agreed?" said Eli.  
"Well, not exactly." I laughed nervously.  
"Wait, then why is she coming over?" asked Eli, confused.  
"Eli, there something I need to tell you" said Adam.  
"What is it?" asked Eli.  
"I can brain wash people." said Adam, laughing.  
"Wait, why didn't you tell me?" asked Eli.  
"Cause, I was embarrassed and that's why Clare called over Camie. So I can brain wash her. Make her forget all about this." said Adam.  
"Good plan." smiled Eli.  
"I know, right?" I laughed.

Just then, Camie's car pulled up.

"Adam! go hide!" I said, pushing him into the nearest closet.  
Camie knocked on the door and I opened

it.

"Clare, it is awesome to do business with you!" smiled Camie.  
"Yeah, whatever." I smiled back.  
"Who are they?" asked Camie, pointing to Bryson and Noah.  
"My brothers, Bryson and Noah." I said.  
"Cool, so, Eli, come on," said Camie.  
"Camie, you know I'm a vampire too, right?" said Eli.  
"Really?, I'm more attracted to you more now." smiled Camie.

Adam came out of the corner and came behind Camie and put both hands on each side of her head and you saw both of his arms glowing and I knew that was her memory. Once he was finished Camie looked confused.

"Where am I?" asked Camie.  
"Oh, you're at my house." I smiled.  
"Who are you?" asked Camie.  
"No one important, what do you remember?" I asked.  
"My 13th birthday, everything after that is fuzzy." said Camie.  
"Okay, well, there is your car and I'll see you in school." I smiled.

She nodded and hoped in her car and left, I sighed.

"That went well." I said.  
"Yup." smiled Bryson and Noah.

We laughed. Hopefully Camie will be okay. Even though she tried to steal MY boyfriend. Bryson, Noah, and Adam sat on the couch and me and Eli sat on the love seat and cuddled with each other until Noah put in Halloween 1.

**A/N: this chapter was written by me (Jamester7). The next chapter will be written by the awesome Claudia Montague.**

**- Jamie and Claudia.**


	12. Chapter 11

Clare's POV:

Camie died the next morning. We saw it on the news. They passed it off as suffocation...but we knew what had really happened.  
"I feel sorta guilty..." I said, staring at her carcass on the screen.  
"What? You've never killed anyone before?" Eli gawked, staring at my vague expression. I looked down at my clasped hands,  
"Not really."  
"Wow, Clare...you are really innocent!" He exclaimed, laughing.  
I narrowed my eyes,  
"I am not..."  
"Are too!"  
"If I were really innocent, I would still be a virgin!" I yelped. He contorted his mouth into an S shape and I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that.  
"E-Eli, I..."  
"It's OK. I didn't know saying someone was innocent was an insult these days. My bad."  
My throat closed up a little. I felt guilty for several things now. Killing Camie and making Eli feel guilty. It was an endless cycle of guilt. No one should have felt this way...but on that note, none of us should be feeling in general...we were dead, right? It was cheating life. It was cheating death. It was cheating God. God? I don't know why I had kept my belief in that. Where was God when I was killed and made into a blood-sucking monster? I knew Eli had the right idea. God was a figment of the imagination...wasn't he? Oh well. I suppose it didn't matter. I was dead now. God couldn't do anything about it.

Anyway, as soon the program ended, Eli left. I guess he felt bad too because as soon as he stepped out the door, I got a text:

EliGold327: I'm sorry. I'm a bitch. Forgive me?

I smiled to myself,

ClareE23: Of course. I love you.

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, went through the usual morning routine, drove to school and as I was stepping out of my car...I fell face first on the pavement. "Oh my god, are you okay?" someone yelled, gripping my arm and pulling me to my feet. The first thing I noticed was the incredible amount of strength. It wasn't human. She could toss me around like a ragdoll.  
Next thing I noticed was her eyes. An iridescent silver. Beautiful. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her heart shaped face was flawless. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her eyes rimmed with kohl.  
She was gorgeous.  
"Uh, I'm Raine." she said, holding out her hand for me to shake. I kept my hands by my sides, my palms sweating.  
"I'm Clare. You're a vampire."  
she tensed,  
"So are you. I can tell. You're beautiful beyond belief and a second ago you were bleeding. No one human could have healed that quickly."  
I smirked,  
"So, what's your power?"  
She shifted her books from one arm to the other,  
"I can make people fall in love with me. You?" I stuck out my chin,  
"I can read minds and change human emotions."  
she nodded,  
"Nice. Two. That's unusual."  
I nodded.  
"Clare!" Eli bounded up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
He looked up at Raine for a minute. She muttered something under her breath. His eyes grew and he gulped,  
"C-Clare...who's your friend?"  
she smiled,  
"Hi, I'm Raine. I take it your Clare's boyfriend?" she asked, smiling. He smiled, still in a daze.  
"Uh, um..." he stuttered. I elbowed his ribcage.  
"Uh, yeah..." he mumbled. Raine nodded.  
"Cool." she said curtly.  
"So, Clare, what classes do you have?" Raine asked, glancing every now and then at Eli, still staring at her in a daze. I told her.  
"Oh. Cool. We should talk sometime." she said, scribbling down her number and handing it to me. She walked away. She seemed like a nice enough person...  
"Eli!" I snapped, finally getting his attention.  
"yeah?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head. Not again.


	13. Chapter 12

Clare's pov:

Later that day, me and Eli were sitting there, talking, when Raine came over.

"Hey, Clare...and Eli." Raine addressed.  
"Hey," was Eli flirting?  
"Hi." I got up and walked away, "Bye."

I was walking until I bumped into Noah staring at something.

"Hey," I said.  
"Yea, hey." said Noah not braking out of his trance.  
"What are you staring at?" I asked confused.  
"Not what, who." replied Noah.  
"Okay, who?" I repeated.  
"Alli Bhandari. I don't care if she's human. She is beautiful" replied Noah.  
"Want me to talk to her?" I asked.  
"What?, no!" replied Noah.

I didn't listen, I walked over to Alli who was reading a book.

"Hey, you're Alli Bhandari right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and your the new girl; Clare Edwards?" asked Alli.  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
"Okay. Welcome!" she smiled.  
"Look, my 16 year old brother Noah has a crush on you and he is kinda shy and won't come over and talk to you." I laughed.

"Oh my god, he does?, I always look at him when he walks down the halls, he's cute." smiled Alli.  
"Okay, can you go over there and talk to him before he literally starts stalking you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure, but can you go with me?, I'm kinda nervous." asked Alli.  
"Yes!" I replied.

We walked over to where Noah was standing and he pretended to look away.

"Noah meet Alli, Alli meet Noah." I said.

Alli and Noah shook hands.

"Hi..." Alli said with a smile.  
"Hi." Noah returned the smile.  
"Um, I never asked anyone out before, so I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" asked Alli.  
"Yes!" Noah said quickly.  
"Great, here is my address." Alli wrote down something on the paper.  
"My cell is on there too, pick me up at 7?" asked Alli.  
"Sure." replied Noah.  
"Great, see you tonight!" Alli replied. She walked away.

I smiled at Noah and left. I took a walk in the woods and I saw Eli. I walked over there to see him and Raine, MAKING OUT.

"ELI!" I yelled.

Eli pulled away.

"Clare, this isn't what it looks like, I swear, I don't even know what happened!" pleaded Eli.  
"No, we're over!, How could you? And Raine, you used your power against him?" I asked.  
"Yes, I couldn't help it, Clare, I'm so sorry!" replied Raine, her face contorted into an desperately apologetic look.  
"Clare we can be over, I have Raine!" that spell is making him not care about me. About us. No!

I walked away. School soon ended and I ran into the woods and found a deer. I started sucking it's blood until it was gone.

"I thought I heard you out here," said a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Adam!" I turned around and came face to face with Adam.  
"Hey." he smiled.  
"Did Eli tell you?" I asked.  
"Tell me what?" asked Adam confused.  
"Do you know that new girl, Raine?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Adam.  
"Well, I met her and she is a vampire and she told me her power was to make boys fall in love with her and of course, her first target was Eli. I just caught them making out." I replied, tears dripping down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry...but I know how to break the spell." replied Adam.  
"How?" I wiped away tears.  
"Well, 16 years ago, Drew and I found this book about vampire powers and how to break them. I came across the one you just explained and in order to do it, the target's he/she's true love is the only one that can break it." said Adam.  
"Okay, how do I do that?" I asked.  
"Easy, jealousy." replied Adam.

Me and Adam thought of the best plan ever. We told Noah and Bryson about it as well. Tomorrow is when our plan goes into action. Raine; be prepared to meet your worst nightmare.

**A/N: this was written by me (Jamester7) the next chapter with be written by Claudia Montague. ENJOY :).**


	14. Chapter 13

Clare's POV:  
I woke up the next morning and raced to Adam's house. Knocking on his door, I put on a bright smile and threw an arm around his shoulder when he opened the door,  
"Hello, fake boyfriend." I said, shifting onto one foot and bringing the other into the air.  
"Hey, fake girlfriend. Ready?"  
"Totally. Let's make some bitch jealous!"

Adam laughed and hopped off the porch. With incredible speed, he raced down the hill his house was perched on and into the woods. Preparing myself for a rush, I raced after him, following the trail of broken branches and footprints he had left as well as his incredibly sweet scent.  
I found him standing at the base of Eli's driveway. "What took you so long?" Adam teased.  
"I ran into a bobcat. Sorry, I didn't save any for you." I teased back.  
Adam sighed,  
"Well, I suppose we should do this." I nodded solemnly. We walked up the driveway and turned onto the sidewalk leading up to his front door. Adam reached up a pale hand and rang the doorbell.  
We waited.  
Nothing.  
He rang it again.  
Still nothing.  
"Where could he possibly be?" Adam exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, his eyes growing a deep red.  
"Let's try Raine's house." I muttered, assuming the worst. Adam's eyes softened back to green,  
"Alright. If you insist."  
He sped off in an unknown direction. I followed him, trusting his killer instinct and knowledge of tracking.  
Sure enough, we soon came to a pale, gray house, lawn overgrown, shutters peeling. The flowers in the bed of dirt had died and shriveled up and a willow tree sagging alone made the entire scene somewhat depressing. I quieted my nerves and knocked on the door,  
Nothing.  
I rolled my eyes and, in a moment of rage and insanity, I forced the door open and stepped into a living room that looked as if a tornado had gone through it.  
Adam and I moved into the kitchen and found the answer to all our questions. A note on the kitchen table read,

_To whom it may concern,_  
_Myself and my beloved boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy, have decided, in the hazed midst of our love, to flee this city._  
_It is unknown when or even if we will be back but in our absence, we are sorry for any inconvenience._  
_Best regards,_  
_Raine Charisma_

I was shocked. How could Raine steal MY boyfriend. I had tears coming down my eyes and Adam held me while I did. Adam decided we should go to school. Adam and I ran all the way to school to see Noah and Bryson talking to Drew. When they saw us they walked over.

"Hey" they all said.  
"Hi" I replied.  
"What happened?" asked Bryson.

I pulled out the not Raine wrote and handed it to them. They read it out loud and then looked at me.

"Clare we're sorry" said Noah.  
"She stole him with her power" I replied.  
"I think we can break Eli out of the trance" said Bryson.  
"How?" asked Adam.  
"All Noah has to do it watch you and Clare kiss and send it to Eli and it will break him out of it" Bryson replied.  
"Will it work?" I asked.  
"Yes it will" Noah replied.

I turned to Adam and Adam turned to me and we leaned into kiss. We kissed until someone told us to stop.

"Stop" said Noah.

We pulled away.

"Did you send it?" I asked.  
"Yeah and he is pissed" Noah replied.

Eli's pov:

Raine and I are currently in Africia when I felt something. Than I saw this image of Clare and Adam kissing. Something in me washed away and now I was pissed, MY bestfriend is kissing MY girlfriend hell no. I don't no where the hell I am than I saw the girl Raine from school.

"Raine where are we?" I asked.  
"Africia silly" She leaned into kiss me and I pushed her off.  
"I have a girlfriend named Clare Edwards" I said.  
"Oh no the spell wore off" she said.  
"What spell?" I asked.  
"I put a love spell on you to make you love me" she replied.  
"Your sick" I said.

I grabed my stuff and ran to Toranto Canada. Africia was far from Canada so I had to spend the night at some hotel. When I woke up there was a note on the t.v and I read it.

Note said:

_If you want Raine back come find her there will be a clue where you left her -Find out when you find Raine._

I looked and saw a tube blood and the label said Raine's blood. I had to choose Raine or Clare. I packed up my stuff and ran. I ran to the one I needed by my side, I ran to the girl that stole my heart, I ran to the girl that I'm inlove with, I ran to Clare Edwards.

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated this was written by me (Jamester7) i'm sorry to inform you but Claudia Montague will not be writing this anymore with me. The first half she wrote before she quite but the rest was me.**


	15. Chapter 14

Eli's pov:

I finally got home and I stopped my house first to put my stuff in. I smelled for Adam and found out he was at Clare's. Damn he is gonna get his ass beat for kissing MY woman. I ran there to see Adam and Clare talking. I used my vampire speed to get over there and I griped Adam and sent him flying. I leaped to him and started beating the crap out of him. I heard Noah and Bryson come out and ask what was going on.

"How could you Adam?" I asked as I punched him.  
"I didn't do it on purpose" Adam said as I beat him.  
"Really, you didn't kiss MY girlfriend!" I yelled.

I sent him flying into a tree. I felt a hand grab my hand and I turned to see Clare.

"Why?" I asked heartbroken.  
"To break the spell" Said Clare.  
"You knew about it?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't like her and she told me she used it on you so when I told Adam he said the only way to break the spell was to have the person that is under the spell's true love kiss someone else and have him/her see" Replied Clare.  
"The kiss wasn't real?" I asked.  
"No" Replied Clare.

I grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion in the world. We were like that until someone interupted.

"So does this mean we are cool?" Asked Adam.  
"Yeah we're cool" We did are special hand shake.  
"Okay well Clare we are gonna visit mom and dad in Translvania" Said Bryson.  
"Okay" Clare replied.  
"Eli watch her got it" Said Noah.  
"Got it" I replied.  
"Wait" Clare said.  
"What?" Asked Bryson.  
"Noah how was your date with Alli?" Asked Clare.  
"Awesome, we're dating" Said Noah.  
"Be careful Noah" Said Clare.  
"I no, but we should go okay" Said Noah.  
"Bye" Clare waved.  
"Bye" They replied.

They used they're vampire speed and ran. Adam looked at us.

"I will leave you guys alone okay" Said Adam.  
"Okay dude and sorry about you know" I apoligized.  
"It's okay, I probably would of did the same" Adam laughed.

Clare and I said goodbye and he left. We went into Clare's house and she turned to me.

"Clare I'm sorry I fell under a spell, I really am" I said.  
"It's okay, you had know control in it" Replied Clare.  
"But know that I'm really sorry" I said.  
"Really Eli it's okay" She replied.  
"Good" I smirked.

She grabbed my hand and we went to her bedroom and she locked the door and shut her curtains. We sat down.

"Eli I'm ready" Clare said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"For you no" Replied Clare.  
"Clare we don't have to" I said.  
"I want to" She replied.

We started kissing and we ended up lying on the bed. I hovered above her and we ended up having vampire sex.

**A/N: Enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 15

Clare's pov:

I woke up the next morning with my naked boyfriend in my bed. I smiled and I got out of bed but I was pulled back down.

"Nope" Said Eli snuggling closer to me.  
"Eli, I just have to get dressed" I said giggling.  
"No, stay" Eli whined.  
"Fine, but only for a bit" I smiled.  
"Yay" He said.

Eli pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Eli, where did you go with Raine?" I asked.  
"Africa" He replied.  
"Oh, what happened?" I asked.  
"Well I was completely under her spell but then I don't know how but I got a vision of you and Adam kissing and then something inside me went off and then I found out I was under Raine's spell and then I ran home" Eli replied.  
"Oh and Noah sent you the vision" I said.  
"How?" Asked Eli confused.  
"He just did, I don't know how" I said.

Eli nodded. We sat there and then I got up.

"Really" Said Eli.  
"Come on, I want to go hunting" I said going into my closet.  
"Fine" Eli sighed.

I put on bra and under wear and then I put on shorts and a v-neck with black and white chucks. I turned to Eli to see him getting dressed.

"Ready?" I asked.  
"Yup" Replied Eli.

I walked over to my window and jumped out of it and Eli did the same. We walked into the forest and we stopped to hear for something. We heard a deer south. We leaped and ran. Eli was a little faster than me but it didn't matter. When we got there we pounced on the deer. Eli and I sank our teeth into its skin and sucked out the tasty blood. When it was all gone I got up and I wiped the blood off and Eli did the same.

"I still can't get used to this" I said.  
"What?" Asked Eli.  
"You no, being a blood sucker and drinking animals" I sighed siting on a rock.

Eli sat next to me.

"Clare, it's life" Said Eli.  
"Yeah I no, it's just I have to stay like this forever" I replied.  
"Me to, but we will get through this" Said Eli with a smirk.

Eli kissed me and I kissed back but our kiss got interrupted. Someone pulled Eli off me and sent him flying. When I saw who it was, I was shocked.

"Fitz" I said.  
"Hello beautiful" Fitz replied.

He yanked me up by my arm and backed me up to a tree. I saw Eli run but Fitz put up what looked like a force field up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.  
"I just got it" Fitz replied.  
"Fitz! let her go!" Said Eli trying to get through.  
"Nope, you are going to watch me have my way with her" Replied Fitz looking at me hungrily.  
"No!" Eli yelled.  
"Yes, because when your little spell wore off I found out that I killed Bianca and Owen because they were in pieces, so now you're gonna watch me and your girlfriend hook up and watch me kill her" Fitz said glaring daggers at Eli.

Fitz started to bite my neck. No matter if you're a vampire, you can't break through other vampires skin. I tried to push him off but he was stronger.

"Fitz! stop!" I yelled.

Fitz didn't stop though he just kept biting my neck and his hand slipped up my shirt.

"No please!" I pleaded.  
"This is bull shit okay" Said Fitz.

Fitz pulled out a needle and put it into my side and I felt dizzy.

"What did you do?" I heard Eli ask.  
"Gave her something that will shut her up" I heard Fitz replied.

Fitz grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and then I blanked out.

**A/N: What's gonna happen to Clare. Review and you'll find out.**


	17. Chapter 16

Clare's pov:

I woke up to see the room all blurry. I than saw Fitz with a smile.

"Oh good, your awake" Said Fitz.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Somewhere private" He purred in my ear.

Fitz got on top of me and started to bite my neck.

"No please" I said feeling weak.  
"Shh, it will be over soon" Whispered Fitz.

I watched Fitz take his shirt off than mine. Fitz hungrily went to my chest. I tried to push him off me but I was to weak and Fitz was strong. Fitz started to dry hump me and he held my wrists to the bed I was on. Fitz was interrupted by a noise.

"What the hell" Said Fitz looking.

The noise got louder and then Fitz was thrown off me. My eyes started to close and open. I saw Adam grab my shirt and I watched Eli beat Fitz.

"Clare" Said Adam.  
"Adam" I said all groggy.  
"Okay, Fitz gave you something, come on" He said helping me off the bed.

Adam put my shirt back on and picked me up bridal style.

"Adam, get her out of here" Said Eli.  
"Okay, I'll meet you at my house" Said Adam.

I saw Eli nod and Adam ran out of the house with me in his arms. I blanked out after that.

Eli's pov:

I watched Clare pass out in Fitz's arms and Fitz run with her somewhere. I got out my cell and dialed Adam. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey man" Said Adam.  
"Hey, I need your help" I said.  
"With what?" Asked Adam.  
"Smell for my scent and get here quick" I said.  
"Okay" Replied Adam hanging up.

10 seconds later Adam was here.

"You rang?" Asked Adam.  
"Do you no how to get out of a force field?" I asked.

Adam grabbed a rock.

"Move" Said Adam.

I did as told and he through a rock at it and the force field was gone. I than told Adam everything that happened.

"Come on man we need to find her" Said Adam.  
"I know" I replied.

We smelled for Clare's scent and we ran to it. We came up to a house. We saw Fitz on top of Clare dry humping her and that PISSED ME OFF. Adam and I made noises and then I ran into the room and threw Fitz off Clare. I heard Adam and Clare talking to each other.

"Adam, get Clare out of here" I said looking at him.  
"Okay, I'll meet you at my house" Replied Adam.

I nodded and he ran out of the house with her. I turned back to Fitz.

"You crossed the line" I said.  
"Really?" Fitz had a small smile forming.  
"Yeah you did, you went after my girlfriend!" I spat.  
"Well I was hoping you went for Raine" Fitz said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"I took Raine. I put the blood and the note in your hotel room, I was hoping you came for her instead of Clare" Fitz replied.  
"Where is Raine now?" I asked.  
"In their" He pointed to the closet.

I punched him in the face and opened the closet to see Raine with her head, arms, and legs off her body.

"You killed her" I said.  
"Yeah, I gave you clues to find her before I killed her but when I smelled for you, you went for Clare instead, so I killed her and I had it taped.

I ran over to Fitz and took his head off his body and I left it there. I looked at Fitz's video camera and saw the tape labeled Raine and I and I took it. I ran to Adam's to see Clare knocked out on his bed.

"What's that?" Asked Adam.

I told him the story.

"Wow! Wanna watch it?" Asked Adam.  
"Yeah, I wanna see what happened" I replied.  
"What happened?" Asked Drew.

I told Drew everything and he looked shocked.

"Wow!" Replied Drew.

Adam put the tape in and we watched it.

No one's pov:

The tape began to play and you saw Raine crying.

"Shut up bitch" Said Fitz slapping her.  
"Why are you doing this?" Asked Raine.  
"Because I know that emo-boy will come for you to save you and then I will get Clare" Fitz growled.  
"Then just go get her and leave me alone" Raine cried.  
"You see, I can't do that, you see Clare has her 2 older brothers Noah and Bryson protecting her along with Eli and Adam, I'd get killed" Replied Fitz.  
"Why do you want her?" Asked Raine.  
"Because I'm in love with her okay, I hope that when we have sex she'll leave him for me, I was never gonna kill her, I just wanted them to be scared" Fitz replied.  
"I have the power to make people fall in love with me, I could use it on Eli again and you can have Clare" Replied Raine.

You saw Fitz smell and then his eyes got red.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Fitz.  
"What?" Asked Raine scared.  
"Eli went for Clare, now you die" Replied Fitz. "No! Please!" Raine begged.

Fitz ripped her head off her body and then her arms and legs and then the video tape went blank.


	18. Chapter 17

Eli's pov:

When the video was over I was shocked.

"Wow! That's harsh" Said Drew.  
"Yup" Replied Adam.  
"I'll see if Clare's awake" I said.

They nodded and I used my vampire speed to get up there. When I walked into Adam's room I used his computer chair to sit by the bed. I started to play with her hair and she started to stir. Clare opened her eyes and I saw her beautiful blue orbs.

"Hey" She smiled.  
"Hey" I replied.  
"Where am I?" Asked Clare.  
"Adam's" I replied.  
"What happened to Fitz?" Asked Clare sitting up.  
"I killed him" I sighed.

She nodded and got up.

"Can we go to my house?" She asked.  
"Sure, come on" I replied.

I took her hand and we went downstairs. Adam and Drew turned around.

"How you feeling Clare?" Asked Adam.  
"Better" She replied.

Adam nodded.

"Well we are gonna head to Clare's" I said.  
"Okay, take care" Replied Adam.  
"We will" I said smirking.

Clare and I walked out of the house and we used our vampire speed to get back to Clare's house. When we got there Clare opened the door and she ran upstairs. I closed the door and locked it and went upstairs and I saw Clare in her room. I walked in there to see her looking at the wall in front of her. I closed her door and sat next to her.

"Clare" I said.  
"Yeah" She replied still not looking at me.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked.  
"Did Fitz, you no?" She asked looking at me.  
"He had your shirt off and he was dry humping you, but me and Adam got there in time" I replied.

She had tears coming down her face and I pulled her into my chest. I whispered soothing things into her ear and she looked at me.

"You didn't call Noah or Bryson did you?" Asked Clare her voice shaking.  
"No, do you want me to call them?" I asked.  
"No!" Clare shouted.  
"Okay sorry I asked" I replied.

Clare nodded and then looked at me.

"Eli" She said.  
"Yes love?" I asked.  
"If I asked you to do something would you do it?" Asked Clare.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Make love to me" She said with lust in her eyes.  
"Babe, you don't have to ask" I smirked.

I hovered above her and we started kissing. Soon Clare and I took our clothes off and had sex for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Review and enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 18

*Next morning*

Clare's pov:

I woke up with a smile on my face. Eli and I had sex for hours last night. I looked at the time to see it was 3 in the afternoon. Understandable because Eli and I didn't go to bed until 5:30. Damn I love this boy. I looked to my left to see a sleeping Eli. I pecked his lips and pulled away but Eli pulled me back to him. Our lips connected and his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned at our contact and this little make out session became into us having sex AGAIN.

Noah's pov:

When we got to our parents house they gave us big hugs.

"Where is your sister?" Asked my mom Ginny.  
"She is back at our other home" Replied Bryson.  
"Okay and did you guys protect her like your suppose to?" Asked our father Ron.  
"Yes, we do all the time" I replied.  
"Good! That is what I want to hear" Smiled our father.  
"Yeah and did you no that Ethan had a twin brother?" Asked Bryson.  
"What?" Asked my mom.  
"Yeah, when we went to his house to rip his head off we ripped the brother's head off instead of Ethan's and Ethan came to Toronto" I replied.  
"Oh god" Gasped our mother.  
"But Clare's friend and his brother killed Ethan" Said Bryson.  
"Thank god" Replied our father.  
"Yeah" I sighed.  
"So what's been happening down there?" Asked our dad.  
"Well Clare has a new vampire boyfriend" I said, I wasn't going to mention Alli yet.  
"Is he good to her?" Asked my mom.  
"Yes, they are completely in love with each other it's nasty" Said Bryson.  
"That's great, your mother and I were the same way" Said my dad kissing my mom.  
"Come on!" Yelled Bryson.  
"Well you can stay down here while we go upstairs" Said my mom.

My mother and father used their vampire powers to get upstairs. Soon we heard the bed rocking back and forth.

"That's nastier" Said Bryson.  
"You think" I said making a face of disgust.

We both made gagging noises and we went to the couch to watch t.v.

Clare's pov:

After mine and Eli's morning sex we got dressed and went downstairs. We cuddled up on the couch and I made him watch the first season of the vampire diaries with me.


	20. Chapter 19

Clare's pov:

Eli and I finished the first season of the vampire diaries.

"How can you watch that?" Asked Eli.  
"I just can and Damon is a hottie" I smiled.

Eli glared at me.

"Not as hot as you, but he is hot" I said.  
"Nice save" Replied Eli.  
"It's not like you didn't think someone in there was hot" I said.  
"I like Elena, she is pretty but not sexy like my vampire girlfriend" Said Eli kissing me.

I pulled away with a smile.

"That's me right?" I asked.  
"Yes it is" He replied.  
"Better be" I giggled.

I kissed Eli again. Our tongues battled. I started to get hungry so I pulled away. Eli looked confused for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Eli.  
"No, I just got hungry" I replied.  
"Let's get you something than" Eli said standing up.

Eli pulled me up with him and we walked out side. We got into the woods and sensed for dinner. We smelled a deer in the north and we leaped and ran to it. When we got to it we pounced on it and Eli and I sunk our teeth into its skin and let the blood go down our throats. The blood tasted really good today. Usually it tasted the same, but it was better than all the other times. When the deer's blood was gone we got up and wiped our mouth.

"Damn that blood was better than usual" I said.  
"I had that kind of blood before" Said Eli.  
"When?" I asked.  
"Back in 1920" Replied Eli.

I started to laugh as did Eli. We ran back to my house and into the kitchen. Eli pushed me against the counter and put his hands on either side of the counter to keep me in place. Eli started to lean in as did I but we were interrupted by the house phone. Since it was right next to me I just reached for it.

"Hello" I said.  
"Hi is Noah there?" Asked the voice.  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
"Alli" Replied Alli.  
"Oh hey Alli it's Clare" I said.  
"Hey Clare sorry to bother you but is Noah there?" She asked again.  
"No he is out at the moment but I'll let him no you called" I replied.  
"Okay thanks" She replied.  
"Welcome" I said.  
"Bye" She said.  
"Bye" I replied.

I hung up the phone and looked at Eli.

"Where were we?" I asked.

Eli smirked at me and captured my lips in his. I put my hands in his hair. Our tongues battled. We were interrupted again.

"Really" Said Bryson.

We pulled away to see Bryson and Noah.

"Yes why?" I asked.  
"We had to listen to mom and dad have sex, now we have to watch you make out" Replied Bryson sighing.  
"Sucks for you" I laughed.  
"Ha! Very funny" Replied Bryson.  
"Oh and Noah, Alli called you right before you interrupted me and Eli" I said.  
"Really?" He smiled.  
"Yes really" I replied.  
"Okay" Noah said grabbing his cell phone.

Noah walked upstairs and Bryson looked at us.

"Am I the only one without someone?" Asked Bryson.  
"Pretty much" I replied.

Bryson rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Eli and I laughed. Soon Noah came back down with a huge smile on his face.

"What's got you all smily?" I asked.  
"Alli, she wants to meet with me" Said Noah.  
"That's awesome" I smiled.  
"Yup, I have to get ready" Said Noah freaking out.  
"Than get ready and win your women like I did" Said Eli smirking.

Noah nodded and ran upstairs. Eli and I started kissing in the kitchen again. Eli's hands were on my waist while mine were on his shoulders. We heard someone coming back down.

"Okay I'll leave you alone and I'm going out" Said Noah.

Eli and I waved him off and we heard the door open and close. Eli and I continued kissing until we were interrupted again.

"Again" Said Bryson.

We pulled apart to look at him.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said.  
"Your unbelievable" Said Bryson sitting on the couch and putting on the t.v.

I looked at Eli.

"Wanna go to my house?" Asked Eli.  
"Sure" I smiled.

We walked to the back door.

"Be back later Bryson!" I yelled to him.  
"Okay!" He yelled back.

We walked out the back door and ran to Eli's house. I never been to his house so this will be a first.

**A/N: I decided to give you 2 chapters today since the other chapter was short.**


	21. Chapter 20

Clare's pov:

When we got to Eli's house I was in shock. His house was really big and beautiful. His house was by the woods to. We walked into Eli's room where I saw pictures of him when he was in the 1800's. Eli looked really hot back than. I felt arms make their way around my waist.

"You look really hot in these pictures" I said blushing.  
"Thank you, I always was and always will be" Eli joked.

I looked at him.

"I love you Eli" I said.  
"I love you to Clare" Eli smirked.  
"What if love isn't enough?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Eli confused.  
"What if we fall out of love and date different people?" I asked scared that will happen.  
"It won't" Replied Eli.  
"How do you no?" I asked.  
"Because I do" Eli smirked.

I smiled at him and he smirked back. I kissed his lips and he kissed back. Eli picked me up and laid me on his bed. Eli hovered above me and started to bite my neck. I moaned and Eli groaned. Eli started to touch me and I moaned even louder than before. I felt Eli grow hard and it turned me on.

"Eli, I can't wait anymore" I said trying not to moan but did.

Eli looked at me his green eyes filled with lust and love.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Eli.  
"Make love to me" I replied.  
"Your wish is my command" Eli smirked.

We started to kiss again and soon our clothes were on the floor and we had very passionate sex.

Noah's pov:

I was in the middle of hunting. I hung out with Alli and then I got hungry and told her I had to go. Right now I'm trying to sence something anything. I sensed a bear and I ran to it, when I got there I pounced on it and it put up a fight but of course I won. I sunk my teeth into it and sucked its blood out. When the blood was almost gone I heard a gasp. I removed my fangs and looked up to see Alli. SHIT.

"Alli I can explain" I said.  
"Okay, explain" Replied Alli.  
"Hold on a second" I said.

I sunk my teeth back into the bear and finished its blood. When I was done I wiped the blood off and looked at Alli who was looking at the bear in disgust.

"Alli, you can't tell anyone" I said.  
"Tell them what, that my boyfriend is a vampire?" Asked Alli.  
"Yes, if you tell I could die" I replied.  
"Is Clare and Bryson also vampires?" Asked Alli.  
"Yes, along with Eli, Adam, and Drew" I replied.  
"Wow" She replied shocked.  
"So you won't tell?" I asked.  
"Nope, I actually like vampires, have you seen my wall?" She asked.  
"No" I replied.  
"Well I have vampires on my wall like Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, people from true blood, and Robert Pattinson" She smiled.  
"So we're good?" I asked.  
"Yes we are and I will keep your secret" Said Alli with a smile.  
"Good" I smiled.

We kissed and I grabbed her hand and walked her home.

Clare's pov:

When Eli and I were done we got dressed.

"Okay I need to go home" I said.  
"Alright, I'll call you later okay" Replied Eli.  
"Alright" I smiled.

We kissed and I left. When I got home I went up to my room smiling like a complete idiot. But hey I was in love with my vampire boyfriend.

Eli's pov:

Clare left and I texted Bryson and Noah and asked them to come over to my house real fast. After they replied back saying 'okay' I waited. Seconds later they were climbing through my window.

"You rang" Noah said.  
"Yes, I need your permission" I said nervous.  
"Permission for what?" Asked Bryson. "To propose to Clare" I replied.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. If you want another chapter review. There is only 2 chapters left until this story is over.**


	22. Chapter 21

Eli's pov:

I was waiting for their answer and then they smiled at me.

"You can propose to her" Said Bryson.  
"Really?" I asked with a smile forming on my face.  
"Yes, but if you don't protect her we will-" I cut Noah off.  
"Put my head on a stick" I replied.  
"Yup" Said Noah.  
"Got it" I replied.  
"Okay, well we need to head home so see you later" Said Bryson.  
"Okay" I replied.

They nodded and left. I got out the ring I bought for Clare and smiled at it. Hopefully Clare says yes to marrying me.

*Next morning*

Clare's pov:

I woke up this morning trying to put on my jeans. They wouldn't button and I was getting frustrated. There was a knock on my door and I turned to see Bryson and Noah.

"Hey" Said Bryson.  
"Hi" I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Noah.  
"My jeans won't button" I replied.  
"Clare did you eat a lot last night?" Asked Bryson looking at something.  
"No, why?" I asked.  
"You look like your growing a stomach for a person who is dead" Replied Bryson.

I looked down to see I had a medium size bump on me.

"That wasn't there this morning when I took a shower" I said.  
"Unless your pregnant" Said Noah.  
"What?" I replied.  
"Did you and Eli ever have sex?" Asked Bryson.  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"When was the last time?" Asked Bryson.  
"Last night" I replied.

Noah and Bryson looked at it and you saw my stomach moving.

"Clare I think you are pregnant" Said Bryson.  
"Oh god!" I yelled.  
"Is this a bad time to tell you that Alli no's about me?" Asked Noah.  
"What?" Bryson and I yelled.  
"Yeah, she accepted me" Smiled Noah.

My stomach grew again.

"Okay Noah call Eli and get him over here" Said Bryson.

Noah ran out of the room and Bryson got me one of my long sleeve night shirts to put on. Bryson left the room while I put it on. When it was on Bryson came back in and made me sit down. Soon I heard running upstairs and Eli and Noah came through the door. Bryson and Noah nodded at Eli and walked out.

"Clare are you okay?" Asked Eli.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.  
"Okay, I need to ask you something" Said Eli.  
"What is it?" I asked.

Eli got down on one knee.

"Clare Diane Edwards will you marry me?" Asked Eli.  
"Yes" I smiled.

Eli kissed me and slid the diamond ring on my finger. Soon my stomach grew more and more until my water finally broke.

"Eli" I said.  
"Bryson, Noah it's time!" Eli yelled.

Noah and Bryson came back in with Adam and Drew.

"Clare, you do no that when the baby is born it will grow up real fast like we all did" Said Noah.  
"Yeah I know" I replied.  
"Okay" Said Noah.  
"Is Alli downstairs?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she wanted to come but I told her she had to wait until it was safe" Replied Noah.

I rolled my eyes.

"Clare are you ready? Because this baby is coming" Said Bryson.  
"Yeah" I said grabbing Eli and Noah's hand.  
"Clare push" Said Bryson.  
"!" I screamed while pushing.

*6 1/2 hours later*

Clare's pov:

I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was born first then the girl. Right now Eli and I were holding them thinking of names. Eli is picking the boy name and I'm picking the girl name.

"Got it" Said Eli.  
"Okay shoot" I replied.  
"Draco Harry Goldsworthy" Said Eli with a smirk.  
"Is that from Harry Potter?" I asked.  
"Yes it is, it's one of my favorites" Replied Eli.  
"We think alike" I smiled.  
"Why?" Eli asked.  
"Because the name I have is from Harry Potter to" I giggled.  
"Okay, what is it?" Asked Eli.  
"Hermione Narcissa Goldsworthy" I replied.  
"I like it" Said Eli.  
"Me to" I smiled.

We sat there holding our bundles of joy.

**A/N: Yes I used Harry Potter names I am a HUGH fan of Harry Potter. The next chapter is the last one.**


	23. Chapter 22

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

The twins stopped aging after they hit 13. They will be 13 forever now. Do you no the weird thing about it is Adam imprinted on Hermione and now they are dating. It's just weird but they are happy. Right now I'm with Eli in my room.

"That's just weird" Said Eli.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"Adam is dating our daughter" Eli chuckled.  
"I no, but we have to get over it" I replied.  
"Yeah I no" Sighed Eli.

There was a knock on our door and our beautiful twins walked in. Draco looks like Eli with the black hair, the green eyes, and the smirk. The only thing Draco has of me is his lips, the rest is Eli. Hermione looks like me with the auburn hair, the blue eyes, and the smile. The only thing she has of Eli is that her hair is naturally straightened like Eli and Draco's, the rest is me.

"Hey mom and dad" Said Hermione.  
"Hey beautiful" I said.  
"Mom I got blinded" Said Draco.  
"Why?" Asked Eli.  
"Because I walked in on Hermione and Adam kissing" Draco replied.

We laughed at him and he soon joined in. Noah came running in.

"We have a problem" Said Noah.  
"What is it uncle Noah?" Asked Draco.  
"Alli got pregnant by me" Replied Noah.  
"Oh god" I said.  
"Yeah and she told her parents and she got kicked out and she moved in here and I have to turn her or she dies" Said Noah scared.  
"Noah, it will be okay" I said.  
"No it won't, I never wanted her to be like this" Replied Noah.  
"Don't worry uncle Noah if you don't want her to die than think you will be saving her life" Said Draco.  
"Did anyone ever tell you are smart?" Asked Noah.  
"Nope" Draco replied.  
"Well you are" Said Noah walking out of the room.

We got up and walked into Noah's room.

"Alli, in order for you to live, you need to be turned" I said.  
"Okay, but I want Noah to do it" Replied Alli.

Noah tilted her head and bit her neck and stepped away. Alli started to transform. When she was done Bryson got her blood from a bottle. She drank it and then she was in labor.

"Clare you're delivering the baby" Said Noah.  
"Oh god" I said.

I saw the babies head.

"Alli push" I said.  
"!" Alli screamed as she pushed.

*7 hours later*

Clare's pov:

Alli gave birth to twin girls. Draco and Hermione were sitting in a chair smiling and smirking.

"What are you going to name them?" Asked Eli.  
"Well we wanted to match you guys by naming them from Harry Potter" Said Alli.  
"So for the one I'm holding her name is going to be Bellatrix Luna Edwards and the one Alli is holding is going to be named Nymphadaora Lily Edwards" Said Noah with a smile.  
"Aw!" I said.  
"I no" Replied Alli.

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

Noah and Alli's twins stopped aging at the age of 12. Oh and get this Draco imprinted on Nymphadaora and now they go out. In this house it really doesn't matter if you are related or not because we just date anyway. Both of the babies have Noah's skin tone. Bellatrix has Alli's hair, Alli's brown eyes, and her smile. The only thing she has of Noah is his nose, the rest is Alli. Nymphadaora has Noah's auburn hair, Noah's blue eyes, and Noah's smile. The only thing she has of Alli is her laugh, and the rest is Noah.

*19 years later*

No one's pov:

Eli and Clare got married. They raise the twins Hermione and Draco. After they got married in 2013, 2 years after they got married they had a son named Vincent Gregory Goldsworthy who stopped aging after the age of 11. Eli and Clare live in the woods in Florida with everyone else. They had a house built real hugh. It was like a mansion.

Noah and Alli got married. They raised there twins Bellatrix and Nymphadaora. After they got married they had another daughter and they named her Lavender Ariana Edwards. She looks just like Noah she doesn't look like Alli at all. She stopped aging at the age of 11.

Bryson and Jenna started to date but when she got pregnant Bryson turned her. They had a son named Seamus Oliver Edwards and he looks just like Jenna not Bryson. Seamus stopped aging after 13. They had another child which was a girl named Padma Parvati Edwards. She looks just like Bryson not Jenna. Padma stopped aging at 11. They are happily married.

Adam and Hermione are still dating. Adam and Hermione never had any kids.

Draco imprinted on Nymphadaora are still dating. Nymphadaora and Draco never had any kids.

Vincent was imprinted on by Bellatrix when he was born. They started to date and they don't have any children.

Drew imprinted on Lavender and they started to date. Drew and Lavender don't have any kids.

Seamus imprinted on his own sister Padma when she was born. They started to date and they don't have any children.

They are all happy and nothing can break them apart.

**A/N: this was the last chapter. Yes all the kids names where from Harry Potter sue me for doing it. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your reviews. Sorry that Claudia never got to finish this with me but it's okay. Hope you enjoyed our story even if she couldn't finish it.**

**-Jamie and Claudia.**


End file.
